Requiem
by Pandrawolf
Summary: Note: Second upload. Alice is the only survivor when the local asylum burns down, Dr. Cullen decides to take her in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Floating happiness. I was exactly where I wanted to be. There was no pain, no stress. I tried to think about what might have caused this peaceful place, but I couldn't recall my thoughts.

I panicked.

I tried to recall my family. Nothing.

I tried to recall my own name. Nothing.

My breathing deepened, but it felt kind of useless. Like I didn't need to breath. I closed my eyes. I started humming a song. A melody which seemed familiar, but at the same time improvised.

Somehow the sound of my own voice was distant. It echoed in my head, but my ears didn't detect any sound.

There were other sounds though. There was the crackling sound of a fire. There were voices, too. They screamed, yelled at each other.

Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault they were angry?

I focused on my humming, trying to shut out everything else. That was hard, because the voices became louder, making me float more towards the darkness. I tried to fight back, tried to go back into the corners of my mind I wouldn't feel any pain.

I felt pressure on my chest. Someone was hitting me hard. I tried to stop them, tell them to leave me alone, but the hitting didn't stop because of my silent protest. The voices sounded relieved.

I was able to recognize some words.

'.. breathing again!..'

Breathing? Was I breathing again?

I suddenly realized they were trying to save me. The only thing standing in their way was if I wanted to be saved. I could choose to be saved, which meant a second chance at life, but life includes pain.

Second option was to fade away into the darkness.

I was hesitant. Both options had their advantages and disadvantages.

I was going for the option to fade away, to be rid of everything, but somehow fate wasn't allowing it. Somewhere far away I heard sirens. A face in front of my spirit's eye. A blond guy. Messy hair. Bright, golden eyes. An adoring grin on his face.

He was somewhere there. I immediately stopped fighting against the resurfacing feeling. I let myself be dragged up. Suddenly I felt hands touching my body, trying to steady my heartbeat, holding my hand, supporting my neck. There was also pain. I groaned.

The voices were silent for a moment, then relieved again. They had been waiting for a sign of life. I didn't care. I was too much occupied with the pain of my back. Someone slightly lifted my back, and I groaned again.

'Her lower back is burned. Best not touch her there.'

You're damn right to not touch me there, you asshole.

There were more sirens, and the squealing sound of tires. More voices around me. Footsteps.

Someone was crouched near my head. As a reflex I tried to open my eyes and turn to the person. That resulted into another wave of stabbing pain.

'Best not move, Miss, don't worry, you're gonna be okay.'

The voice had authority, and a nice sound. I decided to take the persons advice, and hold as still as possible. There was more pain when the people lifted me up. The pain got worse. I would have to hang on. Hang on.. keep living..

Then everything went black.

* * *

I watched the monitor. It gave the latest news on Port Angeles.

It was around ten a clock in the evening when Cadet Johnson tripped over his own feet, hurrying to bring me some stupid message. I got ready to blow him off, but his facial expression was enough to silence me. Something happened.

'Chief Davis!' He panted.

'Cadet Johnson,' I greeted, while motioning him to hurry up.

'There has been..' Huff '.. an explosion by the..' Huff '.. local asylum..' He managed to choke out.

'Any deaths?' I asked, while grabbing the keys to a random police vehicle.

'Almost only, they're still looking for survivors.'

'That damned place..' I mumbled. The asylum was a terrifying place, and a lot of parents in Port Angeles used it to scare their children.

I ran towards the car, cursing that I didn't take my own truck, and put the key in the ignition.

When I arrived at the scene there was a lot of fuss. The building of the asylum lay in ruins, some parts still standing, but smoking. There lay parts of walls around, and the ground was fried black. There was still no ambulance at the scene, but someone let me know they were on the way. A small group of people was standing around a body. My heart throbbed. A survivor.

I walked towards the group, pushing people aside to get a better view. On the ground lay a tiny woman, maybe in the end of her teens. She had spiky black hair and her back was arched in pain. Her chest was rising up and down with heavy breathing. At least she was breathing.

I crouched down next to her head. She tried to turn to her side, but I stopped her with my hand.

'Best not move, Miss, don't worry, you're gonna be okay.'

She stayed silent again, and I was convinced she had heard me.

'Where is that damned ambulance?' I yelled.

Cadet Johnson joined me again. 'They're on the way, Chief Davis..' He squeaked.

'Well, get them to hurry! She won't make it that long if we have to wait any longer.' I said while motioning to the small woman.

'B-but, sir, the hospital in central is fully occupied with that toxic leak today.. there's no more room!'

I thought about that. It's true there were many victims in the latest toxic leak, but the hospital fully occupied? It seemed ridiculous.

Then I got an idea and I grabbed my phone. I dialed the number, while Cadet Johnson eyed me curiously. While I waited for my contact to pick up its phone, I yelled. 'Well don't just stand there Cadet! Go make sure that ambulance arrives in time!'

Cadet Johnson ran away, almost tripping again.

'Carlisle speaking.'

'Dr. Cullen? This is Chief Davis from Port Angeles.'

Dr. Cullen seemed surprised. 'Chief Davis! How can I help you at this hour?'

'I'm sorry for the timing, Dr. I hope you are still present at the hospital.'

'Well actually I am, I am taking over the shift of one of my colleagues.'

'Well I have a favor to ask.'

More surprisement. 'Well what is it, Chief Davis?'

'We have had a explosion here in Port Angeles, probably gas leak, and there is only one victim alive.'

Dr. Cullen's breath hissed in his throat. 'Only one?'

'Yes, I know. It's not a pleasant sight.' I eyed the remaining bodies lying around, and saw the ambulance finally arrive at the spot.

'But there is no more room in the local hospital here in Port Angeles. We can't help her here. I was wondering if it's okay I place her under your care.'

'Of course, that would be no problem. Should I let the hospital know, so they can tell the ambulance?'

'That won't be needed, it had already arrived. I'll send them to Forks as soon as possible.'

'Okay, Chief. We'll stay in touch.'

'Thank you, Dr. Cullen.' I said and closed my phone. They were already busy getting the female in the ambulance.

I went to the driver when they were done, and told him to go to Forks Hospital. He stammered a bit, but when I threatened him to have his degrees checked, he gave in. At least the young woman would be in the best care she could get at his moment, Dr. Cullen was one of the best doctors I have ever encountered.

I sighed. I was surely getting too old for this.

**So first chapter done =) I hope you like the begin, and I'll tell yah, a lot more is going to come! **

**Lots of love, Pandra x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkness..

The contrast between my sweet bubble world and the dark world I was in now was huge, disturbing and frightening.

I did not hear the voices calling to each other for orders, or the sirens that approached and passed me. I did not hear the long drive to Forks, not even the sound of squealing tires on the highway.

I had sunken deep into a dark world I did not want to emerge from. I embraced it, wanted things to be over, wanting the pain to stop.

It didn't.

My only comfort was the memory of the blond boy's face, because that was the only memory I had. It was my only connection to the outside world, and even though I wanted to leave that world, I clinged to it with my dear life.

There were moments that were more clear, moments in which I saw the white room I was lying in, the green dressed women checking my pulse and condition. They were all the same, same length, same green uniform, their hairs all in a ponytail. There was only one exception from their similarities. Sometimes I would be visited by a tall man, with a friendly, pale face. He was wearing a white coat, with a small name card on his chest.

I could not read it though, because most of my 'clear' moments were still quite blurry. The man's white coat suggested he was a doctor, and doctors meant pain. On basic instinct I tried to cringe away from him, but the man's face contradicted every single feeling of my body. He was clearly looking out for me, making sure I was getting better instead of worse. Something about him made me accept him, even miss him when he wasn't in my room. He was the only one of the white-coats I would allow near me, because something about him was both comforting and familiar.

Sometimes one of the green-dressed women would put something in the see-trough bag on the side of my bed. Soon I noticed the back was connected with small tubes to a needle in my arm. _Must be for the medication._

My clear moments would get longer in time, and the blurriness disappeared. I would watch the people coming by my room, examining their behavior. Most of them were calm, and walked slowly from room to room. Some people, who would not be dressed in either white or green, would be crying of both sadness and happiness, because of the news they just got from the medical staff.  
Sometimes there was panic. Then a team of green-dressed people would run into the hospital with a brancard in their midst, calling everyone to clear the way.

Maybe my conscious moments were getting better, the nights were only getting worse. I would have nightmares of big dark buildings, white coated people strapping me to a table, the screaming in the nights..

One day I woke screaming, covered in transpiration. 'My' doctor would come and shush me. I had not spoken a word since my arrival, but the doctor nevertheless told me stories. I would be transfixed on his face, and one day when he told me another one of his adventures in the hospital I noticed the color of his eyes.

They were sparkling gold, and the machine next to my bed gave an alarming beep when my heart skipped a beat. The doctor's eyes were the exact same shade as the boy from my vision. My eyes flashed over his face, which was exceptionally beautiful. He had thick, light hair combed back over his head, and his golden eyes would sparkle with compassion. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, and I finally could see his name card.

Dr. C. Cullen

'Dr. Cullen?' I asked softly. Dr. Cullen's eyes widened in surprisement. These were the first words I spoke.

'Yes?'

'Why do you work here?' Dr. Cullen seemed confused at my question, but quickly answered.

'Because I want to.. help people.'

I watched at his face in wonder. He stared back for some time, but then couldn't hold back his laughter. I liked his laugh, it was contagious, and his eyes would shimmer with joy. He looked at me back in wonder.

'What are you thinking about?' He asked me. My eyes trailed back to his name card.

'I'm wondering what the C stands for.'

Dr. Cullen opened his mouth to blab it out, but I cut him off.

'Don't tell me! I want to guess!'

Dr. Cullen grinned as he held back another laugh and watched me for a while, while I was pondering over the possibilities of his name.

'And.. what do you guess?'

'I don't know.. I can't get it better than Charles.'

Dr. Cullen laughed, and the sound was thingling in the air.

'Do I really look like a Charles?' He said with a smirk, softly shaking his head.

'No, but it's the best I got.'

'Want me to say it?'

'Yeah, sure..'

Dr. Cullen's face brightened up and a sneaky smirk appeared. 'One condition. You tell me yours.'

I pondered over it for a while. There sure was no harm in telling him my name... And nodded at him.

Dr. Culled reached me his hand, and I took it without hesitation.

'I'm Carlisle Abeforth Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Abeforth? Wow.'

'My parents were kind of.. old fashioned.'

'I can believe that.. Now for me..' I gave Carlisle's hand an extra shake. 'I'm Alice Mary Brandon.'

Carlisle examined me with a strange look, like he knew something about me I did not know.

'Well tell me Alice, for what were you put into the asylum?'

I let go of his hand immediately, and grasped both my hands to my chest. My eyes widened and doubts and fear filled my head. Carlisle still examined me like a doctor, like he should. I knew why I was put in the asylum, I just couldn't remember more than that.

'I-I..'

He waited, very patient. I looked down. His golden gaze was unbearable.

'I can't remember..' I stammered, letting my hair fall around my head. I did not look up to see if he believed me. I wouldn't. But it was in fact the truth. I did not have any memories of either the asylum, or my childhood before that. I knew only the basic of basics: I knew how to talk, to walk. I knew my name and how I looked. I knew my voice, emotions, feelings. I even knew gift for the visions that randomly appeared.

But no memories.

Only the nightmares I had at night were proof of my past. Without them I would be even less.

'Dr. Cullen! The girl from room 16 is having internal bleedings! It's getting worse!' A nurse in a green dress yelled from the doorway. Carlisle was up in a flash and I could just hear him murmur, 'Excuse me,' but then he was gone.

I stayed behind, realizing he would surely push the subject. I did not know what was lying ahead of me, what kind of future I was going to have. I just knew Carlisle was my only, maybe not even a sure, connection to the blond, golden-eyed boy.

Days went by slowly, and each day Carlisle would come to my room and talk to me. I was thrilled he was accepting me, but I still didn't tell him about my awkward visions. Whenever my body would go numb and my eyes got blank, I knew he saw it too, but he didn't ask any questions. I was getting to know him quite well, although he did not say anything about his personal life. It was getting quite nice to talk to someone, but I longed for someone my age.

I lay down on my side, my back towards the doorway, and closed my eyes. A restless sleep followed, filled with nightmares. I was struggling with my blankets when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I shot up, my eyes white and my muscles clenched.

'Shh.. It's okay.' Carlisle had returned. He was sitting again on the edge of my bed, one of the iron bars pulled down.

It took him half an hour to calm me down, to make me stop shivering.

'How long have I been out?' I asked him, my tone reaching a pathetic level of made up humor.

'For about four hours I think.' He checked his watch. 'Alice, listen. I have send your name to the Port Angeles department, so they can try to find out more about you.'

I slowly nodded, although I felt uncomfortable with the idea of strangers looking up information about me.

'And there is something more. Your almost healthy again.'

That was a weird statement. Healthy meant in my opinion being happy, without illnesses or physical limits. I watched my arm. The needle which connected the bag of medication with my body was still there. Carlisle laughed at me as he saw my glance.

'I said _almost_, Alice, have some patience.'

I looked at him with clear frustration. I felt fine. The nightmares were something to live with, my visions something I would not share with anyone, and the burns on my back had already healed. But okay, if Carlisle said _almost_, it was _almost_, he was the doctor here.

'Another matter is what will happen to you after you'll be healthy again.'

I pondered over that again. As far as I knew, and believe me that wasn't far, I had no relatives or close family friends. So that left me with only a few options: 1. I would get adopted. 2. I would go back to some asylum related building, I shivered at the thought. 3. I would be homeless till I would find a job or something.

Carlisle somehow noticed I was counting my options. 'I won't let go back to any asylum, Alice, your way to sane for that. You clearly are a lucky survivor from a building in which you were never supposed to be.'

I looked up at him. 'Thanks, Carlisle.' I softly whispered, and hid my face once again in my short black hair. I felt his cold hand on my cheek, and some stupid tears were collecting in my eyes.

'But what other options do I have? I have no home, no family.. not even memories of something..' I gulped heavily.

Carlisle looked at me with his golden look. 'I know what to do with you Alice, I am going to see how much you know, and I am going to see if I can get you into school.'

_School?! Is he gone crazy?! _'Carlisle I can't just roll into high school like I am the same as everybody else!'

Carlisle grinned. 'Sure you can. I'll help you. You know how to read and write.'

I shook my head angrily. 'I know that, but that doesn't mean I can learn 4 years of high school in a matter of minutes!'

It did not make sense. Was Carlisle really so trusting of me of was he just crazy?

'Like I said, I'll help you.'

Ugh.. Carlisle was clearly not being contradicted with.

'But I don't even have a place to stay! Do you expect me to survive on books and math?!'

'Of course not. I'll see if _someone_ want to take you in.' Carlisle's eyes shimmered strangely as he said _someone. _Was it meant negatively? His tone and facial expression did not say so. Wait.. Was _he_ going to take me in?

'No! Carlisle you can't! I'll just be a burden to you!'

'Sure you're not! You'll get along fine with my wife and children.'

Ugh.. wife and children..

I was thinking of ways to protest, but Carlisle's logic and eyes were waterproof. I hated myself even more when I felt I was starting to give in. I was actually gonna give him what he wants!

'When?' I sighed. Carlisle's eyes sparkled when he realized I had submitted, and a smirk appeared at his face.

'You'll be off medication in a few days, and then the local Police will want to talk to you, but after that..'

'Fine, fine! Just don't expect me to go without complaining, I'll be extremely grumpy by then..' I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and Carlisle actually laughed at me.

'Don't worry. I'll get the Chief to allow you to be adopted by my family, and I'll get you to meet everyone soon..' He paused as he looked over his shoulder at the doorway. I still sat with my back towards the doorway and I was shivering like hell.  
The machine that was showing my heart beat next to my bed beeped warningly, as my heart raced up.  
A second ago, my body went numb and my eyes blank. I hated my visions because I had no control over them, they just appeared randomly. This vision however, was both thrilling and exciting. He stood in the doorway. The blond boy with the strange, golden eyes. He was here.

'Hey Carlisle, I was in the neighborhood and..' His voice trailed off as he saw Carlisle in a just interrupted conversation. I shivered at his voice. It was a pure, deep voice, and it have me pleasant shivers over my spine. My ears longed for more.

I softly turned, looking over my shoulder. He was really here. It really was him.

He was tall and muscular, yet not really broad. He was perfectly proportioned and still lean. His blond hair was slightly messy and covered most of his forehead and his eyes. His golden eyes pierced mine, and another series of trembles hit my body. His stance was casual, with one hand in the pocket of a pair of nice, black jeans. He was wearing a grey sweater with white markings, and it totally accentuated his pale skin. He was somewhere around the same age as I was, maybe around his twenties. I felt the urge to shoot myself at him, knocking him to the ground, and kiss him right there and now.

Carlisle rose from the bed and so did I. I cursed as I realized I was still wearing one of those ugly, white hospital gowns.

'Sorry, if I interrupted anything.' The boy, or rather young man, said. I died and went straight to hell. I did not care, as long as I would be able to hear that voice over and over again.

'That's okay. Alice? Let me introduce you to my son.'

Son. Well that explained the same color eyes.

The boy grinned at me and I blushed unintentionally. He reached me his hand and I took it, cursing my hand for shivering. 'Hi, I'm Jasper.'

Jasper.

Jasper.

The sound of his name was exactly right. It fit him very well.

'I'm Alice.' I was able to stammer, before my lips went sealed shut again.

Jasper saw the blush on my cheeks and smirked. I tried to let go of his hand, but he kept on to mine. I couldn't help but smile. I was getting more comfortable.

He then did something that took any comfortable feeling away again. He bowed at me, and raised our entwined fingers to his mouth. His kiss on my hand was enough to make my knees shake. As he slowly brushed his lips against my knuckles once more, he whispered, 'It's a pleasure to meet you.. Alice..'

The way he said my name was probably enough to make me wanna fuck him senseless. A image shot up in my mind.. It was quite.. pleasant.

Jasper rose again and smiled at me as his golden eyes pierced mine, just like his father's had. I was revived from hell and this time I went straight to heaven. Puffy clouds..

**Omg, this chapter was so much fun to make D:**

**Next chapter Alice will have a talk to the police, and something more.. but I do not know yet what D: **

**I'll let my dirty mind do the imagination!**

**Review please =) lemme know if Jasper sends you straight to heaven too. I died twice this chapter, and I can tell you, Heaven is wonderful ;)**

**Lots of love, Pandra x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slept through most of the next day, having strange dreams about Jasper. Werther they were future or just dreams, I did not know.

When I woke up the next morning, Carlisle was sitting at the edge of my bed. He smiled when he saw me awake.

'I started wondering when you would wake up.' I checked the clock next to my bed and shot up.

'Did I seriously sleep 13 hours?! Why didn't you wake me?' Just as I finished my sentence, my stomach let out a loud groan. I grabbed my stomach with my arms, afraid it might growl again, but Carlisle only laughed at me.

'I didn't wake you, because it's bad when you wake someone with nice dreams.' _Heh.. nice dreams.. dreams in which Jasper was pulling of his shirt for me.._

'Looks like your belly could use some sandwiches. Care for some?' Carlisle asked me, still smiling. Surely he had some ideas of what dreams I was having, they had only appeared after I had met Jasper in person.

'Yeah I would like some..' Before I could speak more Carlisle stood in a swift motion and had already left the room.

I wondered when I would tell him. I was going to live with him and his family, and surely they would notice the moments my body went numb and my eyes stared unfocused in space. I wondered what they would say about me. I had been put in an asylum for my visions. Would they send me away from their family just like my own family had?

As always I tried to picture the faces of my parents, maybe even those of my possible siblings. None came. My memory was a huge hole. I had no solid memories of anything, not until I was blasted out of the asylum because of a gas leak. I only had the flashed I had in my dreams, the blurry faces that appeared in my nightmares. Carlisle had come a few days ago with some files about me, which the police had found in the basement of the asylum. My full name was Mary Alice Brandon. Had I been named after my mother? Or was it just after the Holy Mother? Carlisle had also told me that the police had tried looking me up, but without success.

In my pondering I did not notice the upcoming feeling. I was completely surprised when my body suddenly went numb and my eyes turned in their sockets. A blond guy in normal jeans and a blue shirt was advancing my room with a huge plate with food in his hands. I trembled, and the machine next to my bed gave a strange beep as my heart missed a few beats.

The sliding doors which were the entrance to my room opened with a soft squealing noise. Jasper walked in with a huge silver plate in one hand, and he closed the doors with his free hand. He smirked at me when he faced me and all I could do was stare at him, my heart throbbing almost painfully in my throat.

Jasper made a strange salute and reached me the plate. 'A huge order of cheese-ham sandwiches for Milady!'

As soon as I found the strength in my arms again I took the plate from him and greeted him with a high-pitched weak voice.

'Hi Jasper..'

Jasper's eyebrows turned up. 'Is the lady not happy to see me?'

I almost spilled the glass of milk on the plate when I made a jerky motion with my arm. As I silently cursed myself I quickly reassured him.

'No, no! I'm just.. surprised to see you..' I managed a weak smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

Jasper sat down on the chair next to my bed. 'Good, otherwise I would have been forced to take measures.' There was a faint hint of sarcasm in his voice and my chest trembled with sudden giggles.

'What kind of measures..?' I said with still a smile on my face.

Jasper kept his facial expression smooth. 'Well, I would have ..' His voice trailed off and his eyes turned to the ceiling. 'Well blimey, I can't remember!'

'Pfffrrttha,' was the sound my throat made when I laughed into my glass of milk, which I was about to drink. Jasper chuckled too, and for the next half hour we laughed without interruption.

Carlisle came in when I was about to start with my first sandwich. His golden eyes slid over Jasper's smug smile, the sheets drenched with milk and my face.

'Jasper, you were supposed to just bring her the food, not spill it over her!'

Jasper laughed and faked a provoked tone. 'Well it was her fault!'

For that second time that morning I almost choked, this time in a bite of my sandwich. Jasper ended up slightly smacking my back, until I was able to swallow the lump of bread.

I resumed eating when Jasper sat back down on his chair and Carlisle started talking in an amused voice.

'I have good news, Alice. I spoke again to Chief Davis today, from the Port Angeles Police department.'

I shot a glance at Jasper. He did not seem surprised about Carlisle's call, and I guessed Carlisle had already told him about his plans to adopt me.

'He said everything was agreed, and that when you've talked to the police and are healthy again, you can start at Forks High.'

I thought about it while I chewed on a peculiar piece of bread. I knew what a high school was and I had certain images of it in my head, but I did not know any of the subject the students had already had from their first year. How was I going to be able to flow in the last year of high school?

Carlisle knew exactly what I was thinking about and sighed. 'Alice we've been over this. You'll be perfectly able to come along with the other students.'

'How can you be sure?! I've never been to any school in my life, and even if I did I can't remember it!'

Carlisle smiled smugly. 'Well that's a other part of the good news. Chief Davis found some old school records of you. It seems you have been to pre-school and that you have finished the first 3 years of high school with excellent grades.'

My mouth dropped a inch. Was he really saying that I had been to primary school and high school, without me being able to remember anything of it?! It was crazy, insane, and absolutely possible. If I couldn't even remember the faces of my parents, why wouldn't I have been to high school without remembering?

A other question. What did they do to me in the asylum, that caused my amnesia in such an amount?

'It's going to be fine, Alice. We won't allow you to be put in an asylum again.' Jasper said, and it warmed my heart. I looked at the young god sitting next to my bed and back to the somewhat older god standing in the doorway. A stream of gratitude for them filled the room and I gulped uncomfortable.

'You guys saved me..' I whispered so softly I was sure they would be unable to hear me.

Carlisle walked closer and in his eyes was a hint of pity. That angered me. I didn't want and didn't deserve his pity. For the second time Jasper felt my mood completely accurate.

'Alice, Carlisle didn't take all this effort to get you adopted out of pity. He just feels like you will be a great addition to the family, and he wants to give you a second chance, as you never had a first.' His voice was soft and careful and it immediately drowned my anger back to gratitude.

Another heavy gulp in my throat. 'Thanks..' Was all I could manage to say and as I felt the tears coming, I shook my head downwards.

There was a jerky motion next to me and I looked up in a reflex. Jasper had risen like he had wanted to sooth me with his arms, but he had hesitated. I wished he hadn't. Suddenly Jasper's face disappeared in a whirl of blurry colors and I felt my body relax. A new image formed before my eyes. A room. I wasn't looking at a scene as usual, I just felt 2 cold arms around me. I looked up to see Jasper's face, his eyes closed, his mouth in a faint smile. The vision disappeared, but I tried to hold on to it. I wanted his comfort, his soft soothing voice whispering in my ear.

'Alice? You alright?' Jasper asked.

I blinked furiously, trying to get my sight back to the sharp contours of the room. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Jasper examined my face, and I thought to see the same look on his face as Carlisle sometimes had.

In order to change the subject I turned to Carlisle. 'When do I need to talk to Chief Davis?'

'You won't talk to Chief Davis, dear. You'll talk to Chief Swan, who works here in Forks. He'll send the information back to the Port Angeles department.'

I sighed. I probably wouldn't be able to say more than _I don't know-s. _I wondered what Chief Swan would be able to send to Port Angeles.

There was a soft murmur on Carlisle's belt, and in a quick motion he grabbed his bleeper from his pocket. He held it next to his ear and when the noise stopped he turned to me.

'Excuse me for a while. Chief Swan will be here around three o-clock.' He looked at Jasper. 'Could you..?'

'Yeah, I'll stay with her.' Carlisle gave him a glance of gratitude. 'Thanks Jasper, see you tonight.'

'See ya!'

When Carlisle was gone my uncomfortable feeling was back again. Being with Jasper alone in one room gave me strange, but pleasant fantasies.

'You don't remember anything at all? Not even from your family?' he asked, while leaning casually against the wall.

I started playing with my fingers, entangling and loosening. 'No. Nothing at all.' I stared down, my voice soft.

'Must be hard for you.' I ran my eyes over his body. He was quite muscular, but he his shoulders weren't very broad. His eyes were soft when they met mine. 'The thought of forgetting my family makes me itchy.'

His eyes kept locked with mine. 'It's not that hard..' I answered, and his eyes opened in surprise.

'How come?'

'Well, they put me in an asylum for God's sake. They placed me into a building which still haunts my dreams..'

My voice broke.

'You don't know why.. Maybe they were in a bad situation, you know, wrong place, wrong time.'

'I doubt that. I already questioned Carlisle about this. He said the asylum was known in the area for it's treatments, if you can call it treatments. It was rumored they used shock treatments, imprisoning, restraining patients from food, water and medicine.. I do now know what they did to me in that place, but I do know it was not pleasant..' I pulled up my knees and shivered, for a moment lost in a living nightmare.

I suddenly felt a strange déjà vu moment. A face loomed out of the darkness in my mind. It was a old man, but one so stunningly beautiful. His hair was gray, but shiny. A pair of glasses shimmered on his nose and as he slowly got closer I saw two crimson eyes shine behind them. I tried to open my eyes, but I was caught in those crimson eyes, frozen to the spot. I let out a small cry of fear as the guy smirked devilish, his red eyes glowing with evil joy. The man got even closer and head seemed to grow with each passing second.

'Alice!'

The voice came from far, and was hardly loud enough to be apprehend. The man with the crimson eyes opened his mouth and snarled loudly at me. I felt his cold invisible hands hold my neck.

'Alice!!'

The voice was louder, and it had a deep, pleasant sound. The man in front of me seemed to have also heard the voice, and hesitated for a second in his advance, but continued without further ado.

'ALICE!'

The voice was now accompanied with strange beeping noises. The crimson-eyed man disappeared in a blur and as I opened my eyes the hospital room was back. I still held my knees with my arms, but two cold hands were trying to unclench them.

The beeping noises came from the electrocardiograph machine, which beeping sounds had raced up when my heart started throbbing almost painfully fast. My breathing was heavy and more like panting. Jasper was still trying to untangle my fingers, but for some reason my neck refused to turn to him.

The sliding doors crashed open when two nurses came into the room, looking for the cause of their alarm. Jasper finally got my hands free from my knees and took them in both his hands, laying one arm softly around my shoulders. My heartbeat slowly started to slow, and so did the beeping noises.

Jasper motioned the two nurses to leave the room and when they had gone, he softly slided me away to make room for him. I was now lying against his chest, his arms around me, holding my hands together in his. He made soft, soothing noises with his voice, and slowly my panting turned into heavy breathing.

'Shh, Alice. It's alright.'

My chest calmed down a bit, but then I felt something wet on my cheek. I was staining Jasper's shirt with my tears and he didn't mind at all. He kept rocking the both of us and shushed me every time I let out a small cry.

After a while I tried a weak smile. 'Every time I s-see you I am either in tears or embarrassed.' I stammered, my voice high and broken.

Jasper chuckled. 'I think it makes things way more interesting..'

I made a strange noise with my nose, something between a sniff and a hiss.

'Do you mind that Carlisle is taking me in?'

Jasper waited a while before answering, and I started to think of the negative answer he would give, but then he said: 'No, not at all. It's just something to get accustomed to.'

I chuckled, and my throat rasped. 'What is that for an answer..?'

'A true answer!' He smirked. I had thought he would let go immediately after I had calmed down, but his arms remained around me.

'Does the rest of your family already know?'

'Yeah..'

'They're worried..'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

There was a silence. 'They think they might hurt you.'

That seemed ridiculous. Why were they thinking about hurting_ me_, while _**I**_ was entering their lives?

Jasper softly caressed my fingers with his, and a pleasant shiver went trough my spine.

He chuckled. 'Don't worry. If they are being difficult, I'll make them like you!'

'Pff, you're way too much of a softy for that!'

Suddenly I was lying on my back on the bed, my head resting on the cushions. Jasper had pinned me to the bed, his hands planting mine next to my head. There was a huge grin on Jasper's face as he softly shifted his weight. My eyebrows shot up and a smile lightened my face.

'You said I was what?' Jasper asked me, his tone a funny threat.

'I said you were a huge tough guy who can never be beaten by anyone..!' I giggled.

A strand of hair was hanging annoyingly in front of my eyes, and I tried to push it away with one of my hands, but Jasper had them still pinned to the bed. He saw my slight distress and softly blew into my face, his breath a sweet and minty. The machine that showed my heartbeat gave a soft beep.

While I was examining Jasper's unusual eye color, he was suddenly off me in a swift movement. He sat next to me again and winked at my surprised face.

'Chief Swan is coming.'

**Ok, so I postponed the conversation with the police for a while, because my dirty mind wouldn't give me any inspiration for it! Also, I decided when I started this fic that it was going to be a really long one, and why skip parts when you can fill them up with cute fluffyness! =)**

**Review please, tell me what you think of the story so far, and any suggestions for upcoming chapters would be brilliant!**

**Thank you so much for reading&reviewing&faving! **

**Lots of love, Pandra x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chief Swan came in, dressed in uniform. He had dark hair, and a slight mustache on his upper lip. When he walked into the room he glanced at Jasper, surprised.

'Hello Chief Swan.'

'Jasper.. What a nice surprise.' Chief Swan scratched his head. 'I was just here to.. ' He strangely motioned to me.

'I was just keeping Alice company. Do you want me to leave?'

'No, no, just stay.. maybe Alice will appreciate it.'

It was strange how he was talking about me, while I was just sitting in the same room.

Chief Swan sat on the other side of the bed, and grabbed a small notebook from his back pocket.

'So, Dr. Cullen told me you don't remember a thing about the asylum and your time before that?' He started.

'Yeah, that's right. I do have some.. nightmares about the asylum, but more than that I couldn't remember, except for my name.'

'.. Right..' Chief Swan said, while scribbling in his notebook. 'What is your full name again?'

'Mary Alice Brandon.'

Jasper chuckled and I eyed him curiously. 'You're a Mary?' He asked, a huge grin on his face.

Ugh. I glared at him. 'Don't. You. Dare.' I said, clarifying every word.

'Okay.. Mary.' He said, while moving swiftly out of my hitting range.

I promised myself that if he came close enough again, I would get my revenge.

Chief Swan continued like nothing happened. 'Chief Davis contacted me also to inform me about the time you spend in school. You don't remember anything about that?'

'Nope, nothing.' I looked at Jasper, who was now leaning casually against the wall. I wanted to talk with him about Carlisle's decision to take me in and let me start high school again. Jasper's grin faded when he saw my desperate need to communicate, and for a moment I was so caught up into his eyes, I didn't hear Chief Swan talking to me.

'Alice?'

'Oh, yeah?'

'Dr. Cullen asked me since you got no other known relatives, if it was okay if he took you in, there is no problem in that, but I need you're official agreement to that.'

'Ow, well I would be delighted to join their family as long as I won't be any trouble to them.'

There came a low hiss from Jasper's corner, and I gulped for a moment. He'd just met me, and he already thought quite highly of me. It was more than I deserved.

There was more scribbling in the Chief's notebook. 'Good,' He said. 'Mostly there had to be done a certain procedure for adoption, but lets just call this an exception.' He smiled at me. 'Don't worry, I'll arrange it with the court.'

Chief Swan rose from his seat, but when I wanted to do the same, Jasper pushed me back in bed. 'You need your rest Alice.'

'Don't worry about me, I know my way out.' Chief Swan said, with a slight smile.

'Say hi to your parents, Jasper.' He added, before making a strange salute to me.

'I will.' Jasper said, his tone casual, but slightly annoyed, like he was happy the Chief finally left.

Chief Swan left the room, and Jasper slowly dared to enter my hitting range again.

I crossed my arms around my knees, pulling them up. I watched as Jasper sat down next to my bed again. He stared back, but when our gazes lasted for over 2 minutes, he couldn't hide his smile.

'What?' he said and smirked.

'You got your father's eyes..'

His smirk got bigger. 'Yeah, but you haven't seen my mother yet.'

'Huh..' I stared at him. 'What has that to do with your eye color?'

'Well, I just figured that if you had already seen my mom, you would say I had her eyes.'

More stares. 'But.. does your mom have the same eyes as your dad, then?'

Jasper made a strange wiggle with his eyebrows and his smirk came back. 'Maybeee..'

He made me laugh, and I must say, it was great to laugh with him.

His golden eyes sparked happily. 'You have an amazing laugh, you know that?'

'Well seeming that I don't even remember where I lived, I guess I didn't know.' I stated.

'Well now you know, then.'

Jasper's grin faded and his eyes grew dark.

'Jazz?'

He didn't react at first and he seemed to be in some sort of trance, completely unattainable and yet so close.

'Jasper?'

He finally looked up.

'What's wrong?' I asked, eyeing him carefully.

'Nothing..' He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

'Hey, listen, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?' He said, pulling his hand trough his hair.

'..Okay.. See yah tomorrow.'

Jasper rose from his seat and started to walk trough the door.

'Jazz?' He turned and watched me.

'Thanks for staying with me..'

This time he smiled with whole his face. 'You're welcome. You get some sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow again.'

I grumbled a bit. '.. Yeah, I'll try.'

Jasper left the room chuckling and he waved again trough the window when he passed.

Great. My only entertainment had gone for the day. All there was left to do was sleep and wait till tomorrow. Boring. Boring. Boring.

I curled up under the blankets and closed my eyes. I clenched my fists together when I felt something strange. A numbness which made the darkness of my eyelids disappear. A white house surrounded by trees. A black door. Huge glass windows. A figure behind it. A male silhouette. He was muscular and tall. Black, short hair. A living room with on the couch a blond male. Jasper. His voice sounds angry and slightly annoyed. The big guy turns around, away from the window, and he too raises his voice. Jasper gets up. They're face to face. Another guy walks in, looking younger than the two already in the room. Bronze hair. Same golden eyes. He says some words I cannot place and only by that gets Jasper and the other male to back away from each other. The huge male turns back to the window and smirks, it's night outside. The room disappeared in a wave of colors, sending me back to my white hospital room.

I took some time steadying my breathing, and when my heart didn't throb so violently anymore, I put my arms behind my head and leaned backwards, feeling my spiky hair against the soft pillow.

Another vision, this time in the future. Most of my visions were in the future, but there were certain ones I didn't know when they took place. There would be no clue on date or time, so no determination if it was future or present. I never had visions of the past, although I sometimes thought I had, but they were just nightmares.

I curled up, not paying attention to the vision, because I hadn't been able to hear what they were talking about. I forced myself not to think about them, about Jasper, about my new life which started as soon as I left this hospital. Instead, I forced myself into numbness, the silent darkness of sleep.

When I woke up again and after I thanked the gods for a silent night's sleep without any nightmares, I saw Carlisle sitting next to my bed, reading the morning newspaper.

'Morning, sleepyhead.' He said without looking away from his paper.

I groaned and stretched. 'Mooorning..'

He brought me breakfast next (yup, for some reason the males from the Cullen family which I had already met, liked to give me breakfast..) and watched while I ate. His face had something amused while I devoured my sandwiches.

'Wha?' I asked, my mouth full of bread.

'Ow, nothing.. I got some good news actually.' He said, his smirk big.

'Well what is it?'

'You mentioned something about you wanting to finally get out of your room?'

'Yeah! I get tired of this room! I'm bored to death when no one is here as company!' I motioned with my arms around me, to the gray walls of my hospital room.

'I arranged that you are healthy enough to walk around the hospital, if you would like.'

I stared at him. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

'You arranged..?'

Carlisle scratched his head. 'Well I might just have said to the nurses that you are ready to walk around on your own..'

That made me smile.. I could see Carlisle pleading with the women of this hospital to give some freedom to his patients. 'Wow, you used your flirting abilities just for me? And I thought you were married!' I teased.

'Happily married!' Carlisle said, while almost sprinting out of the room, fleeing the many more teases I had ready for him.

I cracked up a smile. So now I was allowed to roam free trough the hospital. At least it was better than being stuck in my room all day. Next up I pleaded with one of the nurses who occasionally visited my room. As a result of my pleading I got a comfortable pair of sweat pants, and a white sleeveless shirt. It was a lot more comfortable than that stupid hospital gown.

I tiptoed to the door and silently left the room, half expecting to hear some nurses yell at me to go back. The hall was silent, however, and I started to investigate the surroundings.

There was a blue tag on the wall which pointed out which floor was which department. I decided not to listen to it and just wandered around randomly.

I ended up in the children department. I sighed. Off all places..

But my thoughts were interrupted when a small girl with a ponytail came up to me, a stuffed bear clenched in her arms.

'E-excuse me, miss.. Do you know where my momma is?' Her eyes seemed to grow with the second.

I scratched my head. I had honestly no idea what to do. I crouched down besides the girl and softly touched her shoulder, as I was scared to death she was about to cry.

'Don't worry! We'll find her!'

The girl snuffed a bit. I looked around, trying to find one of the nurses, but they were gone like the wind. Where were they when you needed them..

I rose from my crouch and reached the girl my hand. She took it hesitantly.

'Come on, we'll go find her.'

I brought the girl to the reception, where a grumpy woman was typing on her computer.

'Excuse me, this girl lost her mother.'

The woman kept typing. The bitch was ignoring me completely.

'Excuse me.' I said annoyed.

No reply.

I pulled the girl up in my arms and put her down on the counter. I grabbed both her hands and put them over her ears and told them to keep them there and count to ten. When I had ensured that she couldn't hear anything, I turned back to the receptionist.

'Listen you stupid mutt,' The woman looked at me, surprisement and annoyance in her eyes.

'You are going to walk to your little microphone and call around to find her mother, otherwise I will make sure you will never see a desk like this again.' I told her icily.

After 10 minutes the mother of the girl came running down the staircase and closed her daughter in her arms.

'Thank you so much!' She said to me, and I smiled happily.

The receptionist was oddly quiet and shot a terrified glance at me every few seconds. That should teach her. She had immediately after my tirade called around the hospital, caling out for the girl's mother.

I said goodbye to the happily reunited mother and daughter and as a reward I received a soft hug from the little girl.

I started to wander around again, not knowing if I was to return to my room or not.

I was lost in thought for moments and at one point every wall and every door looked like I had already passed them.

When I couldn't remember where I started I walked down an empty hallway, which had on the end a glass wall.

Forks Hospital was clearly not a very much occupied hospital. On my wanderings I had only passed a few nurses and family relatives.

The glass wall came closer as I walked further on and I got a strange sensation. I stopped for a moment and wondered if I really wanted to see what was going on behind the glass wall. I walked closer nevertheless, hoping it didn't involve some doctor fucking his favorite nurse.

The glass wall looked out over a operation room. Two doctors were bowed over a body which was covered with a huge green sheet. They too wore green clothes from the same material and a white face mask covered most of their face. One of them was busy with a small knife and shrew.

The greenish sheet was covered in red.

I just stood and watched. I guess I never was a real puss who is scared of blood. It didn't really hit a nerve or something. It was more like.. interesting..

I stood for a while, watching. I watched as one of the doctors grabbed some metal pin and installed it in the covered part of the body while the other sucked away the blood.

'I never guessed you liked hospital series.' A voice said behind me, making me jump backwards.

Behind me was the god himself, Jasper, carrying a small backpack on one shoulder.

'I just.. wandered around and..' I stammered, not knowing how to explain myself or my strange visit to surgery room.

Jasper chuckled. 'That's okay. I used to wander around the hospital all the time, just because I was bored.'

A silence fell and we both stared downwards, looking out over the surgery. I wanted to say something, but had no idea what. Instead I glanced to my side, where Jasper stared into the room. Something in his eyes was strange, like he was longing to join the doctors in the surgery room. His face was tense and his fists were clenched.

Something was wrong, but I did not dare to ask. Instead I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. It took some effort however, because it felt like he was carved out of stone.

'Jasper?'

One moment I looked at him, his face hovering above mine, the next I lay on the floor across the hall. There was a stabbing pain in my back, where my long healed burns were still sensitive. A dozen feet away stood Jasper, his arms stretched out towards where I lay, his eyes shocked.

'Alice!' He ran towards me and crouched down, taking my arm. 'You alright? I-I didn't want to.. I-I..'

I quickly refilled my lungs with air, because Jasper had knocked the breath out of me.

'I'm okay, I'm okay..' I repeated in short gasps.

Jasper still stared at me, like I was proof of his monstrosity. He helped me up and avoided eye contact again.

'You sure you're okay?' He asked, slightly supporting my weight.

I did not reply. I couldn't. The thought of a totally different Jasper than I knew suddenly entered my mind. I didn't want to acknowledge it.

It was absurd, why would he act like someone else? What did he have to hide?

Jasper almost dragged me back to my room, keeping silent the whole way. When he had secured me at my bed, he went to the phone on next to the door and dialed a number.

'Carlisle? Could you just come over for a second?'

He waited for some answer and then hung up.

'Jazz, why does Carlisle have to come, I'm fine.'

He sat besides my bed and grasped the side of my bed. 'He'll just check you over, just to be sure.'

'But Jasper..'

Carlisle walked trough the door. His eyes flew from me towards his son.

'Alice? You're alright?' He asked cautious. He slowly approached the bed and although the question was meant for me, his eyes were on Jasper.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Despite of my protests Jasper and Carlisle both insisted that I would let Carlisle check me over. I kept my annoyance at bay when Carlisle checked my heartbeat and breathing, but when he wanted to feel my arms and back for any broken bones I snapped.

'Carlisle, will you please stop it?! I'm fine, damn it!'

There was a short silence. Carlisle looked at me and back at Jasper. Jasper clearly told him silently to leave, because he muttered something about an emergency.

Jasper grabbed his hands together and buried his head in his arms.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

'Jasper, don't you dare to think that you're weak.'

His head whipped up. I was startled again, and I thought I would never get used to his fast movements.

'Alice, you don't understand.'

I pulled up my shoulders. 'Of course I do.'

He ignored me. 'I sometimes have some.. issues.. with my self-control..'

'I don't care.'

He looked at me shocked. 'You.. don't care?'

'It really doesn't matter if you have some issues, everybody has. The most important thing is how you handle it, and as I noticed you can use some help with that. Which is why **I**'m here.' The last I said with a amused tone, lightening the mood of the room somewhat.

He chuckled a bit, but it wasn't yet the chuckles I liked.

'You know?' He said, and I shook my head. 'I think having you in our house is going to give us a lot of surprises.'

I laughed out loud. 'Sure I'll give you surprises, second reason I'm here!'

We both laughed together and I realized I was wrong about the Jasper I didn't know. Jasper was just Jasper, he just showed a side of him I didn't know yet. It made me wonder what other amazing sides he had.

**Pfoo done. Took me few days =) I hope you guys like the way I am trying to give Alice and Jasper all the sides which are described in the book. Today was Alice's inability to stay still and Jasper's uncontrolled side.. **

**Yeeeeeh**

**Stay with me plz D:**

**Lots of love x Pandra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Carlisle, can you please tell me when I can leave this stupid hospital?!' I whined. I hated my tone and certainly when I spoke it to Carlisle. I just couldn't help it. It had been 2 months since the asylum explosion, and there was no reason for Carlisle to keep me here. I got bored to death on days no one came to visit me or when Carlisle didn't have time for me.

'Have some patience Alice.. The summer holiday is almost over. I plan to take you in just a week before the new school year starts, that way Esme has enough time to finish your room.'

'As long as there is a bed, I'll be fine!'

Carlisle sat down on my bed for a moment, compassion in his eyes. 'I know you will, but you don't know Esme like I do, once she has started, everything has to be perfect.'

I fell silent. I hadn't met Esme, or any of Jasper's siblings yet. 'When will they come and visit..?' I asked silently, hoping Carlisle didn't hear it.

'Don't worry.. They'll come soon, Jasper insisted on it. He talks about you all the time..' Carlisle's eyes twinkled.

It surprised me.. that someone like Jasper was talking about someone like me, an abandoned orphan who came from an asylum with amnesia.. It was quite.. strange.

Last week I had been helping the staff of the hospital with small chores, earning a small amount of pocket money. AND it got my mind of things. (I had developed the ability to light up every time Jasper showed up.)

Carlisle left the room again, but came back quick after that, clearly forgotten to tell me something.

'Oh, and Alice.. Mr. Swagger has asked if you could help in the kitchen today.'

'Calisle! I've never cooked in my whole life!' But he had already fled away from my protests.

My inability to cook wasn't my only objection, Mr. Swagger was a real pain in the ass, who was kind of perverted too. I once caught him checking out the ass of the a women of the cleaning staff, while she was bent down cleaning the floor.

I had discovered another ability of mine, the ability to plead with everyone. Mostly I succeeded in getting what I wanted, or something similar. One of the results was a small heap of clothes, which consisted mostly out sweatpants and sleeveless shirts.

For the next hour I showered, washed my hair, dressed myself, made my bed, asked the other nurses for chores and tried to find Carlisle, who had misteriously disappeared. When I couldn't stretch it anymore I mockingly walked to the kitchen, which was on the first floor.

'Hello Miss Brandon.' Mr. Swagger said, while unconciously licking his lips. I gulped, resisting the urge to vomit on him.

'Hi Mr. Swagger..' I greeted him in a motionless voice.

There was a small bubble of saliva in the corner of his mouth, but Mr. Swagger kept talking about the respectful duty of a cook. I ended up with a huge apron to protect my clothes from the stinky hospital food, but I refused to touch the nametagg Mr. Swagger had picked out for me.

That afternoon was the worst I could remember. Mr. Swagger kept looking at my boobs and the food of that day was mashed potatoes, which seemed to be for ever glued to my hands. When it was time to distribute the food Mr. Swagger was forced to leave the kitchen. That relieved me for a while, because having his eyes glued to my curves gave me shivers of nastyness.

I sat down on the counter and checked my hands. Even though I had scrubbed my hands for about 15 minutes, there were still some stubborn pieces of potato underneath my nails, who had escaped my washing tirade. The smell of mashed potatoes was just as stubborn, and I considered washing my hands with bleach, just to get rid of the smell.

I promised myself that I would never, ever eat again in a hospital.

The kitchen door opened with a loud BANG, startling me while I almost fell from the counter in my hurry to get down.

'It's time you stand in the canteen, young lady.' Mr. Swagger said in a disgusting voice.

Great.. the canteen..

The canteen of the hospital was mostly empty, but sometimes there were over stubborn family relatives who wanted to eat something, while staying close to their loved ones. There weren't much choices of food in the canteen, but there was the occasional collection of sandwiches.

I walked towards the huge shutter in the wall and tried to open it, remembering later on that it had a very convenient button to open it. The shutter gave acces from the waiting room to the kitchen, trough which people could order and pay.

As expected, there was no one. Everyone seemed to realise that spending time with your loved ones was more important than buying a damned sandwich.

Lucky for them.. I was the one that was stuck here.

If they didn't provide the small amount of money I could use so badly, I would have kicked Mr. Swagger in the butt and I would have called him a perv. But this was maybe the only oppurtunity I could get to earn some money, so I would just have to behave.

'Bored much..?'

I jumped up again, almost topling over, when a familiar voice interrupted my daydreams of kicking Mr. Swagger.

Leaning on the counter just like me was Jasper, his hair drenched with rain. How odd the weather can be here in Forks, rain in the summer holiday. Well it did rain her all the time.

'Jasper! What are you doing here..?' I asked.

'Well, I was coming to visit Carlisle anyway, and he told me you were working in the kitchen today.'

I sighed, leaning my head on my arm.

'Well you don't seem to be happy today, you don't like Mr. Swagger?' He teased, pulling his eyebrows up in an adorable smile.

'Ofcourse I don't like the man! He's the most pervy man I've ever encountered!'

'Aww and I thought I was!' Jasper joked.

'Jazz! No time for jokes! It's that I need the money, otherwise I would have cursed the man already.'

'Well why do you need the money?' Jasper asked curiously.

I hesitated. It wasn't something I was proud to tell about.

'Well?'

'I just think I shouldn't let you guys pay for everything when I move in..'

Jasper burst out in laughter.

'It isn't funny!'

'Yes it is!' Jasper yelled still chuckling. 'You have no idea how my parents work.. If you would split them into two you wouldn't see a heart of gold, but their whole being covered in diamonds!'

'Well Carlisle really is the nicest man I've met..' I muttered.

'Exactly. Do you really think he would allow you to give him something in return?'

'I guess I hoped he would..' I muttered. This was something I had thought about. Carlisle had done so much for me, helping me heal, staying with me as company, even adopting me. I desperately wanted to give something back, but yes I had considered the chance Carlisle would insist I would give him nothing in return.

'Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure Mr. Swagger is pleased to cheer you up!' Jasper teased.

Ugh. Annoying little brat.

'Are you sure you didn't just want a sandwich or something..?' I said frustrated.

'Aw well, just a cheese sandwich then..' Jasper chuckled and tossed a five dollar paper on the counter. I tossed him the sandwich, still wrapped in plastic and turned my back to him.

I heard him behind me, leaning closer towards me. He startled me when I felt his breath in my neck.

'I still get some change, Ma'am.'

A shiver went down my spine when I felt his cold fingers softly caressing my slightly exposed spine.

I heard him chuckle as I trembled again.

He redrew his hand and took a step back, giving me the chance to steady my breathing.

If I had never seen Jasper's face that first time I woke up, I would have never believed that some boy could get me trembling in no time.

'Alice?' I turned around to face him, cursing my cheeks for blushing. 'Esme finally decided to come to the hospital.'

'What?! She's here?'

'Yeah, I brought her with me.' Jasper answered.

'Why didn't you tell me!'

'Because you were stuck with Mr. Swagger.' Jasper stuck out his tongue to me.

I quickly pulled of my apron and threw it on the counter. I pulled the shutter down as fast as I could and Jasper had just enough time to avoid being crushed.

I almost ran trough the kitchen towards the main hall, but Jasper still beat me, although it was way longer from the canteen to the main hall. I didn't notice that the cheese sandwich Jasper had bought lay uneaten in one of the bins.

Jasper lead my back to the west wing of the building, where my room was. Esme was already there, with a slightly stunned Carlisle at her side.

'Well guess where I found her!' Jasper called out and I tried to hit him with my elbow, but missed.

'Alice, let me introduce to you my wife, Esme. Esme, this is Alice Brandon.' Carlisle gestured.

I pulled one hand trough my hair, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 'Well, er.. Hi.' I wanted to reach her my hand, but she had her arms already around me, pulling me into a soft hug.

'It's so nice to finally meet you Alice. Both Carlisle and Jasper couldn't stop talking about you.' Geez, I really wondered if all the Cullen males were so talk active.

Esme managed nevertheless to let a huge lump appear in my throat. 'I'm.. happy that you guys want to take me in.. I wouldn't know what had happened to me if.. if you didn't..'

Esme was a short but gorgeous woman. She had long brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and back. She smiled at me, and two adorable dimples showed in her cheeks. She too had the strange, golden eyes. I glanced at Carlisle and saw him stare at Esme's back like a dog looks at his owner.

'That's alright honey, you'll feel right at home.' She said, and I was sure I would, with Esme and Carlisle and half-god Jasper.

For the next half hour Esme told me every inch of my new room and some facts about Jasper's other siblings. I wondered how Carlisle and Esme got 4 children, Jasper already begin twenties. Carlisle and Esme were clearly too young to have almost grownup kids. Maybe I wasn't the only one they adopted.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to a overly enthusiastic Esme. Jasper was sitting behind me, a bit out of his parent's point of view. He would occasionally softly touch my hand, on which I was leaning or my shoulder. Each time I felt his fingertips on my skin I shivered.

When it was time for Carlisle to leave to another patient and Esme also took her coat to leave, Jasper rose from his seat.

'Mom, you can take my car back if you want, I'm going to stay here for a while.'

Esme's eyes shot from me back to her son and then smiled. She hugged her son and gave me a soft pinch in my shoulder.

How can someone get so attached to someone else in such a short time..? I only knew I loved Esme since the moment I saw her waiting for me in my hospital room.

Jasper and I were alone now, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

'So what did you think of her?' Jasper asked, examining my face carefully.

'Of Esme? Well, she is extremely.. loveable. I don't believe anyone could hate her, or even provoke her..'

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. 'Don't think she hasn't used that many times to her advantage..'

'Well who wouldn't? If I had long legs, ofcourse I would show them off.' I muttered, while slightly rubbing my knees. Not being tall was part of me, but nevertheless still annoying.

I heard a small huff behind me and I turned to Jasper.

'Alice, you know better than to envy those with long legs.'

I looked at him stubbornly. 'Ofcourse, I don't envy them.. it's just..' Ugh.. Defeated. I watched down to my legs, they were unsatisfyingly short, just like the rest of my body.

Suddenly Jasper scooped me up from the bed and pulled me into a soft, but firm hug. I looked up. I barely reached his chin.

'See? It works nicely with your height, no problems.' Jasper chuckled.

When I recovered from my hopeful pounding heart that was jumping with joy because of the hug, I looked up again.

'Jasper, if there is ever a guy going to kiss me, he's going to break his neck trying to reach for me..'

Jasper's chuckling slowly ceased, but his eyes kept twinkling happily. He jailed me with one arm and moved his other hand to my chin, pulling it further upwards. My breath rate increased, making my chest heave it effort. He cupped my face with one hand and moved his head closer to mine. I didn't dare to move, scared to death to break the moment, I didn't notice that I stood on my toes. Our noses were now almost touching, and I could see every beautiful detail of his face. When his lips were only one inch away from mine he stopped.

'No harm done.' He muttered.

'Is your neck still free of fractures?' I muttered back, hoping he would continue to prove his point. He didn't, but kept our faces locked.

'Yep, I'm sure of it.' He said with a smirk.

There was a long silence. All we did was look at each other's eyes. I hated him for stopping, shattering my fantasies, but ofcourse it is impossible to hate someone like Jasper. Instead of breaking his embrace I pulled him closer with my arms around his back.

'You really don't want to prove your point even more?' I asked hopefully. I got kind of dizzy when I felt his minty breath on my face. Dizziness turned into numbness and I dropped my arms away from Jasper. I was barely able to regain my balance.

A new scene developed in front of my eyes, a forest with in the distance the sound of water. I tried to look around, but as usual in my visions I was just a motionless spectator. There was the loud growl of a bear followed by a cry of pain. The bear dashed into a small clearing, scratches on his back and throat. It was followed by a human figure. I soon recognized him as the same guy I saw in the company of Jasper. He had short, black hair and a huge, muscled body. He snarled at the bear and started to encircle it. There was blood on his hands. He crouched down and jumped.

'Alice?!'

Jasper was softly shaking me up and down. I regained my balance and looked up again, my eyes blinking against the light.

'You okay? You just went blank there for a minute.' He truly sounded frightened.

'It's nothing, it's just something that happens to me.' I tried to reassure him, but my voice sounded weak and faint.

Jasper chuckled. 'Leave it to you to scare the hell out of me.'

That made me smile too, 'Sure.. Anytime!' Then I noticed he still had his arms around my waist.

He pulled me into an embrace again, and I forgot the vision as quickly as it had come.

**Woot, 5th chapter done! =) If there are any spelling mistakes, please let me know, I'll correct them!**

**Any suggestions for upcoming chapters? Im kinda stuck with the storyline..**

**Thank you so much for all the alerts =) but please leave some reviews too with your opinion, it helps to make things better!**

**Thanks to you all, Lots of love x Pandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A little squirl sat at my feet and eyed me with caution. It was a small adorable little thing with red-brownish fur and big beady eyes. Seconds ago I had been throwing crumbs of bread for the birds, but then this little guy came along.

When he decided I was no threat, which I wasn't because he would long be in a tree if I tried to catch him, he started to nibble on a large piece of bread.

I was all alone in a small park in Forks, which had only a small pond and some benches in bad shape. This was the second time in 2 months I left the hospital without anyone noticing, desperate for some fresh air and something to do.

Jasper.

I could still feel the touch of his hands on my skin and the taste of his minty breath still lingered on my tongue. Since the moment I had woken up I knew he was the reason I was still alive. The vision of him had pulled me back to reality. I was alive and well because of him.

My little squirl friend seemed to have enough of the bread and raced to one of the nearby trees.

I sighed and rose from my seat, hoping that somehow the little squirl would come back and draw my attention again.

Squirls must have learned never to listen to humans, because the squirl was no where to be seen. I wanted to smack my head. I was hoping for a squirl to come back and entertain me. _How pathetic. _

I sneaked back to the hospital, which was on the other side of the street and walked around to use the back door. It was a one-way door, which could only be opened from the inside out, but I had taken that in account. I had placed a large brick between the door and frame, so it didn't slam back. I silently removed the brick and sneaked back into the hospital, praying to some god that I wouldn't encounter one of the nurses.

My prayers were heard and I got back to my room without any cautious glances of the nurses. In my room I relaxed my body, because really, getting some fresh air was quite stressful.

I jumped up. 'So there you are.' Jasper said, a large smirk on his smug face.

I tried to save my ass in vain. 'I didn't go anywhere.'

'Right, and I'm the pope.' Jasper laughed and retreated from his casual stand against the doorway. He left my room with a last chuckle.

'Well, all hail the pope..' I muttered. Why was Jasper even here in the hospital all the time? I knew he was helping his dad with several things, but was he going to spend his whole summer break here?

Unless there was another reason he was coming here so often..  
I suddenly remembered the first thing Esme said to me: 'It's so nice to finally meet you Alice. Both Carlisle and Jasper couldn't stop talking about you.'

Jasper had gone crazy about me when he was at home.

Sudden blushes marked my face, but I kept my head clear. Jasper really did care for me.

My body shocked, but then relaxed, and the room disappeared in a wave of colours. Jasper and the huge guy running trough the woods. Chasing. Snarling. Hunting. Inhuman speed. Hospital room. I had to grab the side of my bed to avoid falling. Panic.

I forced myself to sit down on the ground and grabbed my knees. Such a sudden vision never appeared in my head, neither had it been so demanding. My chest heaved with exaustion and my heartrate shot up.

Wat were they?

Did I trust my visions enough to answer that question?

My visions never had been wrong, or at least something I could have imagined. They always showed things that were about to happen, or that might, given the right circumstances. I remembered the time I had seen myself, sleeping on the bench in Forks park. It had only showed itself because I had decided to, but when I made up my mind, I saw myself just sitting there.

Did I believe in my visions enough to find out the truth?

My breathing still heaved. It was like someone send me these visions because it was of vital importance. Maybe my future depended on it.

My head throbbed in pain when another vision forced its entrance to my head. Sometimes I was able to block the visions out, but this.. Sharp stabs pained my head again when the scene of the forest rolled out again. Jasper was alone now, but I felt how focused he was. He was keeping a sharp look on his partner, somewhere far behind him. Hunger. Uncontrollable. There was a bobcat in front of him, sprinting away. Hoping for escape. Jasper snarled and jumped. A flash of black and green. Jasper's lips at the bobcat's throat. It looked like he was just brushing his lips over the soft fur, but looking at the cat's struggles, he did something far worse. There was a gushing sound and Jasper stood up and whiped his mouth. His sleeve was covered in dark red.

I cried out softly in relief when the vision left my head again. Why was this happening?

I faintly remembered the story the story of Dracula, and the childish image of a caped guy with fangs shot up in my head.

Could he really..?

One thing was sure, Jasper was everything but human.

The stabbing pain in my head slowly drowned away and I sighed in relief.

How different some days can turn out. I thought about my start in the park, and how I ended up sitting on the floor, hoping the pain in my head would stop. How different a life can turn out.

'Alice?' I jumped up again. Geez. Jasper really did enjoy surprises.

'You okay?' He asked, while he took his casual stand against my doorframe again.

'Yeah, fine, fine.' I started to walk around my room, nervously. I must have looked quite confused, because Jasper's expression told me he was seconds away from calling Carlisle.

'Really Jasper, I'm fine.'

He pulled up both his eyebrows. 'You don't _look_ okay..!'

I sighed. Why was he being so damn difficult about me.

I started to walk to the door, hoping Jasper would clear the way at my approach. Ofcourse, he didn't. He grabbed my elbow when I tried to pass him.

'Jasper, seriously. There's nothing to worry about.' I gulped at my own words.

'There's something you're not telling me.' He said grimly. I got a sudden joint of chagrin.

'Well, it's not like I'm obliged to tell you.' I snapped at him, and I immediately regret my words.

Jasper softly let go of my arm, straining. It really took him effort to keep control. I took a few steps back, not wanting to look at the accusive look in his eyes.

The seconds ticked by and my guilt grew with the second. Jasper was still standing in the doorway, his fists clenched at his side. He had closed his eyes in an effort to regain control and as he started to slowly loosen his fingers, I turned by back to him and stared out my window.

My voice was soft and pleading. 'Sorry.. about just now.. It just.. flopped out.' After what seemed an eternity I turned around again.

Jasper was still standing in the doorway, his hands now loosely in his pockets, the strains in his face gone. There was still a smothering fire in his eyes, but somehow they were soft also.

'Alice. Never, ever, think that you are forced to do something when I'm around.' He said. He merely stated it, but I could feel the meaning behind the words.

'I can't have that. I won't have it. I will _not _try to oblige you in any way, because that's the same as destroying someone's free will.' Now there was pain behind his words, as if he still regretted some of his deeds of the past.

I took a few steps back in his direction and stood in front of him. I slowly got one hand out of his pocket and turned it upwards.

'Some things aren't meant for other ears or eyes than your own. Trust me, I know.' I stated while tracing the pattern of his cold hand.

'Well, I guess you're right, but that doesn't take away the guilt.' He muttered. I smiled.

'Does it make you feel better if I'll tell you everything someday?' I smiled again at my own words, if there was someone who knew about secrets it was me. And here was a guy standing in front of me, probably bearing a secret of similar volume.

Now it was his turn to smile. 'That does make me feel better, but only if you will allow me to give you _my_ secret one day.'

I entangled our fingers together, his cold ones together with my warm hand.

I looked up to him and smiled. 'Sure, sure. If that makes you feel better, sure.'

He raised his other hand to touch my face and my breath rasped when whe traced featherlight my jawbone. He chuckled and I saw the Jasper I loved come back with the second.

'You really are some evil pixie send for my destruction, aren't you?' He said.

'Aww how did you know?' I played along, but with a clear hint of sarcasm in my voice.

He ignored my answer however and his fingers traced back up my jawline, to my ear and my jet black strands of hair.

'You're hair really is as black as ravens, did you know that?' He noted.

I laughed. 'Why changed from my evil little pixie form to my raven-black hair?' I said with a strange wiggle of my eyebrows.

He smirked. 'I don't know. I always thought I would end up with a blonde..' He muttered. I had to work to hear his words, because his voice was almost inaudible.

'How do you m-' I broke off when I suddenly understood, and I blushed heavily in my face. Jasper was clearly refering to the fact how strange life can turn out, but the underlaying hint was all I ever dreamt off.

Jasper was still playing with my hair when I let go of his arm and poked him harshly on his shoulder.

'I bet blondes can't run like this!' And I sprinted trough the halls, followed by laughing Jasper.

I wondered if our friendship would always be like this, or if something new could grow. Some far corner of my mind also thought about the visions, that clearly stated Jasper was far from human. I didn't care. As long as he was here, so would I.

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I just couldn't think of more to put in it. ^^  
So two important things happen, Alice begins to speculate about what Jasper and his family could be and both Alice and Jasper find out they are keeping huge secrets from each other. D:**

I must say, this is so much fun to write, even tough I enjoy the fluffy scenes the most!

**Review plz :) Make me happy or gimme advice D:**

**Thanks for reading! Lots of love, x Pandra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Alice, you should really hurry up! Carlisle can be here any moment!' The nurse's voice was high and hysterical, and I wondered why it was such a big worry to be late for Carlisle. Then I remembered that every female older than 25 had already composed her wedding with Carlisle. Esme was a lucky woman.

I sighed and checked my reflection over and over again in the mirror. Somehow the strands of my hair remained rebellious and refused to remain in the perfect hair-do.

The nurse came in again, her hands fidgeting in mid-air, while she paced back and forth in the room. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away from the mirror, but I struggled against her grip. 'Your hair is fine, Alice! Will you just hurry?'

Images of slapping her in the face shot through my mind as I tried to remain in front of the mirror, but my balance was startled by a voice I knew all too well.

'There will be no need for hurrying, Charlotte.' Charlotte. I remembered now. Charlotte was the name of the nurse. I turned around, eager to see the person belonging to the voice.

Jasper was once again casually leaning against the door frame of my room. His face was composed and calm, but his eyes flamed as they stared at Charlotte's grip on my arm. It only took her an instant of a second to release me and she stumbled away, Jasper's burning eyes still lingering as she departed.

I was startled by the intensity of his response, but I quickly composed my face and walked up to him.

'You don't have to be so angry you know.. she was just trying to help..' I weakly tried, while I softly traced the pattern on Jasper's shirt. I did not dare to look up, afraid to see the burning gaze again, but this time directed at me.

After a short silence, Jasper's stiff stance relaxed a bit as he started to enjoy my fingers at his chest, and he sighed. 'I know.. Holding my temper isn't one of the things I can do best.'

I looked up to him and smiled confident. 'Don't worry, you'll learn.'

His amber eyes softened and he smiled, too. 'I'm already looking forward to it.'

A soft shiver went down my spine and I slowly rose to my toes, decreasing the distance between our faces. For a second it seemed as if Jasper too, leaned closer, but an instant later he had taken several steps back, back into the hallway.

He brought one hand nonchalant to his head and reached for his hair. His grin widened, but he did not tell me the reason for his retreat and fun.

'You got everything? It's almost time to go.'

I walked back to the mirror and checked my hair again. 'Yeah, I think I'm good to go.'

I looked around the room. I would be leaving this room and exchanging it for one probably larger, and more comfortable, yet still unfamiliar to me.

Suddenly the nerves kicked in and suddenly my knees buckled down underneath me. I quickly sat down on the edge of my hospital bed, before I could fall to the ground.

'Alice?' jasper came back into the room and knelt down besides me.

I was going to their house.

I was going to live with them.

I was invading their lives, just because I had no where else to go to.

I seriously was going to live side by side with Jasper every single day.

'Alice, you alright?' Jasper softly touched my side and watched me curiously.

'I-I'm fine..' I smiled nervously and touched my temple with a trembling hand. 'It's just the nerves..'

The trembling in my fingers increased and my upper body started shaking softly. Jasper quickly grabbed both of my hands and put them together in his own.

'Alice. It's going to be _fine!_ Really, you have nothing to worry about.'

For a second I stared at him, lost in the urge to feel his hair, but I resisted. Instead I looked around the room that had been my room for over 3 months. 3 months since I was found outside the burned asylum. 3 months since I first saw Carlisle and 3 months of revalidation, visions of the future and nerve wrecking moments with Jasper.

Jasper followed my gaze and smiled.

'I just.. I mean I haven't met your brothers and sister yet. What if they.. I don't know.. don't like me?'

Jasper's grin widened. 'Really, they are going to love you. Emmett's big, but simple minded, as long as you stand your ground, he'll be as loyal as a dog. Edward is something else, sometimes he's very hard to read, but he's always nice to everyone. Now Rosalie..' Jasper stopped and grinned at me.

'What? What about her?'

Jasper's grin dimpled his cheeks. 'Rosalie is one of the meanest people I've ever encountered, but I am convinced that she stands no chance against you.'

I stared at him. 'Great.. now that really makes me feel more comfortable..' I rolled my eyes at him.

Jasper laughed out loud and squeezed my hands softly. 'See?! That's what I mean! Even when someone just tells you that her about-to-be-sister is a bitch, you stand with your both feet firmly on the ground!'

More staring from my part. I was convinced that even if he hadn't been talking, I could hear his voice in my head whenever I wanted to. I quickly composed a reply, though, to remain as 'stable' as Jasper said I was.

'I'm not sure I really want to be 'stable', Jazz. Stable really sounds dull.'

Jasper laughed again and his eyes sparked playfully. 'Should I try to.. unstable you?'

My excitement peaked, but I kept my face composed. I allowed myself a small smile and said: 'You could try..'

Jasper softly brought my hands to his lips and kissed them gently, only barely brushing his lips over my skin. My heartbeat increased rapidly and so did my breathing.

When he was done caressing my hands, Jasper softly pushed me backwards, and bent over me. He pinned both of my hands to the bed with his own hands, next to my head. His lean body was hovering over me, though I didn't feel any of his weight resting on mine.

I looked up to Jasper's face, and his almost yellowish eyes sparked happily.

'So.. am I still as stable as before?' I asked him, while I prayed to God that I didn't have a bad breath.

Jasper grinned at me. 'Nah, I think your loosening up.'

He softly brushed his forehead against mine and let it rest there for a while. I didn't mind at all, as long as our contact remained.

'Uh oh', he murmured after a while and in an instant he was back at the other side of the room, leaning casually against the wall. The moment I sat up to see where he had gone, Carlisle walked in.

He eyed me carefully and then his eyes flashed towards his son. 'You two ready to go?'

I slightly rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, Jasper here really reassured me about this.'

Both of them laughed and Carlisle sat down in the chair next to the bed.

'You're really sure about this Carlisle? I mean, I really don't want to be a burden or something.'

Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy. 'Alice, I wouldn't have it any other way. I thought you knew.'

I scratched my head and looked down to my knees. 'I do, I do.. I just.. doubt myself a bit..'

'Well you shouldn't. You are going to be part of our family and there's nothing to be afraid of.' Jasper spoke from the other side of the room.

As I looked at him, my vision blurred into a whirl of colors. The scene changed to an elegantly decorated living room, were a huge, flat-screen TV dominated the room. I recognized Carlisle sitting on the sofa, his arm around Esme, who looked kind of worried.

'You think she's going to okay?' Esme asked him in a tiny voice. Still, her voice jingled just like Christmas bells in the early winter morning.

'Yeah, she just needs some settling in.'

Another exceptional beauty entered the room. The boy was tall, pale, and just as stunning as his family. He had two golden eyes burning in his face and his bronze hair looked like he just came out of bed.

'She's upstairs, with Jasper.' He noted and Carlisle eyed him curiously.

'What's wrong?'

The boy hesitated for a moment, but then continued. 'It seems she has a.. gift. Do you know why she was put in that asylum?'

Carlisle shook his head. 'No, nobody seemed to know she even existed. There are no files on her, plus she can't remember anything herself.'

'Well I think I just found out.' A silence followed.

'She can see the future.' He bluntly put it. His face was calm, but I could see the curiosity shimmering behind that mask.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. 'Edward, are you sure?' So that was Edward.. strange fellow. I saw Edward's mouth move again, but his words were lost into a other whirl of colors and only an instant later, I was back again in the hospital room, staring at Jasper's face.

Jasper had moved from the wall back to the bed, his hand on my cheek, his eyes anxious.

'Alice?'

I blinked a few times and regained my smile. 'Yeah, sorry 'bout that.' I jumped up and grabbed the small bag with my few belongings. 'I think I'm ready to go!'

Jasper smiled at my sudden excitement, and this time, my enthusiasm wasn't faked. I was going to fit right in, and if I didn't, I would force the circumstances just as I wanted them to be.

Carlisle folded his doctor's coat and threw it on the chair, he winked at me and left the room. As I watched him go, I didn't notice Jasper's approach. He reached me his arm.

'Ma'am?' He said, chuckling.

'Well, thank you, Sir!' I played along and grabbed his elbow.

We walked through the white hallways in silence.

'You think I'm going to be fine?' I asked him.

Jasper chuckled again and shook his head. 'I think you are going to make us regret the day Carlisle brought you in.' I looked at him, my eyes shocked.

His grin widened. 'Regret that we didn't take you in months earlier.'

I smiled, slightly. 'Right..'

We'll see about that.

**Weeh that's it for chapter 7! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was kind of stuck in a hole, and trust me, it'll probably happen again. **

**I need some help on Bella though. Should I make her human, vampire, or not at all? **  
**I guess human should be best, because then Alice has someone to relate to, but maybe some of you can come up with something with an interesting twist!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The car slowly followed the curve in the road, and I felt the upcoming numbness. I was used to it by now, but not so long ago I grabbed everything around me, just to brace myself in any way. I was happy I didn't need to do that anymore, for Jasper was one of the closest things to grab around me.

It was a short vision this time. A face. Reddish hair. Peculiar golden eyes. Very, very pale. His eyes stood compassionate and knowing, his mouth slightly smiling.

As soon as the vision had appeared, so soon it disappeared again.

I was sitting in one of the newest BMW's, at least so was I told by a very enthusiastic Jasper. Carlisle was driving, and instead of sitting up front, Jasper had chosen to sit besides me.

'You know what I find so strange about you?' He suddenly noted. His eyes stood smug. I wondered what I could do to make them even happier.

'Well?'

'You say you don't remember a single thing about your past, yet you sit calmly in a car, know how to speak terrific English, don't ask questions about all the strange things outside 'n stuff. That means you do have some experience.. Right?'

I thought about that for a second. It was true I did not remember a single thing from my historic life, but I did feel like at one point or place every memory would return. I seemed to recognize things, yet I could not place them in memories. 'I guess your right. I do seem to find things.. familiar. It's like I've this déjà vu feeling all the time.'

'But you don't actually remember anything but your name?' Jasper asked.

'Nope, I do not.'

Jasper nodded and looked outside the window for a while. 'Hey, we're almost there.'

I snapped my head to his side and my neck made a snapping noise in protest.

'Wow, easy there. Your bones aren't made of elastic, you know.' Jasper laughed, but I ignored him: the driveway we'd arrived on was way more interesting.

The house behind the driveway was big, huge even, and it stood very prominent against the brownish background of the trees. It's walls were painted a pure white, although most of the 'walls' really were made out of glass. Behind one of those glass windows, someone was looking out for the driveway. When I tried to make out his or hers features, the person had already left.

'This is where you live?!' I asked him, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Yup, you like it?'

'If I like it?! It's huge! You could provide shelter for 10 families, all under that roof!' I yelled. I did no notice that I had crawled on Jasper's lap, just to look out of the window. I froze at the spot, unable to move again.

Somehow Jasper sensed my discomfort and slowly grabbed my hands. He softly pushed me back to my own place and smiled at me. My breath hissed out.

'Come on, let's get your stuff inside.' He said, still smiling, and he and Carlisle both reached for their door handles, opened them and both left the car. Leaving me behind, still frozen.

I stared through the window and listened how either Carlisle or Jasper opened the back trunk and got my stuff out.

What was happening to me? Was I really falling for my future foster brother? Well he was gorgeous. And hot. And sweet. And totally worth all this trouble.

Suddenly I realized I was still sitting in the car, my hands where Jasper had put them.

I quickly jumped out of the car, to see both Carlisle and Jasper waiting on the front porch. I fast walked towards them and smiled apologetic. They both smiled back, two identical and perfect smiles, with two identical pairs of golden eyes watching me. Must be some dominant gene or something.

I checked the driveway again, but there were no other cars up front.

I checked Jasper's face and breathed in and out deeply.

'Ready?' He asked.

'.. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine.' I repeated more to myself than to my surroundings. Jasper's hand on the doorknob turned, and the door opened with a soft screech.

We entered the hallway, which was just as huge as my hospital room. The walls inside the house were also purely white, which gave a comfortable feeling. I wondered which of the Cullen siblings I would meet first. Somewhere I hoped it was Rosalie, for I could show her I wasn't just any small, black haired asylum girl with amnesia. Oh and yes, Jasper had given me too much confidence.

I was suddenly startled by a beautiful women in front of me. I hadn't heard Esme coming towards us, and there she was, standing in front of me.

She gave me a soft hug and smiled. 'Alice! How nice to finally have you here.'

'Hi Esme, how you doing?'

Esme released me from her grip and skidded to Carlisle's side, who put his arm around her waist.

'I'm fine, Alice, I was just making tea.. you want some?' She smiled at me adoringly.

'Uhm, sure.' I nodded.

Jasper softly put his hand on my back and guided me to the living room, which was dominated by a huge dining table and a huge plasma TV.

The lack of people was clearly noticeable, for I had expected Jasper's siblings to be here too.

'Hey, Jasper?' He looked at me and for a second I had to work to remember the question. 'Are your brothers and sister out hunting or something?' I joked.

For a minute I saw shock in his eyes, but then he smiled at me. 'Yeah right, Rosalie would freak out if anything of her was smudged with blood. No, Emmett and Rose are probably out for the weekend, but they'll be back soon, because of school starting again. And Edward, I'm not sure where he's gone, but I think he'll be right here.'

Great, just what I needed. Introduction to the smartest member of the family. Plus, the guy somehow will figure out about my gift. What was he, a mind reader? I thought sneeringly. I remembered my vision about Edward. The guy had been.. all knowing? I couldn't exactly find the right word to describe him.

I sat down on one of the huge, white couches, which were covered with light cushions.

Esme suddenly appeared next to me, a platter in her hands filled with tea and biscuits. So much for a welcome entrance.

I quietly sipped from my tea, while studying the room. It was huge, just like the rest of the house. The ceiling was just like the walls a pure white and the huge glass windows overlooked a large part of the forest.

Jasper sat down on the couch facing mine and slowly leaned his ankle on his knee and leaned back. I fantasized about me snuggling up to his side, his arm around my shoulders. It was one heck of a fantasy. I smiled and Jasper eyed me curiously. I kept on smiling at him and he smiled back.

My sweet dreams were interrupted by a spreading numb feeling. Quickly, before I could spill it, I set my tea down on the low table. Then I leaned back in the couch. Jasper's eyes widened the second the numbness had started, and as he disappeared in a whirl of colors, I wondered if somehow he could sense what was happening to me. There had been several more moments in which I had wondered this, but it seemed so.. unlikely.. But what was unlikely in a world in which I myself could see flashes of the future.

The white room disappeared just like Jasper did, and a scene familiar enrolled itself. It showed the driveway of the Cullen house, which I had just entered only minutes ago, and a silver Volvo slowly drove to the house. When it came to a stop, the front door opened and a young man stepped out. It was clearly Edward, who I had learned to recognize by his bronze hair. Guess that he was coming through the front door any minute now.

I returned to the white room, and looked straight into the eyes of Jasper. His face was quite close to mine, and his hand rested on my cheek. Esme and Carlisle had left the room, maybe on Jasper's request.

'Hey, don't wander off like that. Every time you do that you almost give me heart throbbing.' Heart throbbing? What an odd expression.

'Shouldn't that be more exciting? Adrenaline really gives a kick, I heard.' I replied.

Jasper laughed at me, but then slightly turned his head, like he was listening to something.

'Looks like Edward's here. You ready to meet him?' He asked.

'Wait.. what? How did you hear - ' I protested, but I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, which was followed by the screeching of the door. I rose from my seat and in that motion I bumped against Jasper's chest. I immediately grabbed that chance. I laid my hands against his chest and looked up.

Jasper's eyes were scorching, but I had yet to define with what they were scorching. But scorching is a good reaction.. right?

There was a soft chuckling noise coming from the door and Jasper and I both whipped our head towards the door at the same time. Edward was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the door post.

Jasper smiled at him. 'Hey Edward,' but remained in his current stance.

'I sure hope I'm not interrupting something?' Edward replied smugly and I quickly stumbled away from Jasper, which was harder than I thought.

'Of course you aren't!' I cried out as believable as I could, for I myself was somewhat unsure. 'You must be Edward.'

I walked up to him and rose to my toes to see his face up close. The same golden eyes marked his face. As in my vision they stood all knowing.

His eyes widened however as soon as I replayed the vision in my head. I was still up close to him, and even though he tried to compose his face very carefully and fast, his gaze didn't slip my eyes.

'Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alice.' Edward smiled at me, an honest smile, but there was still a glim of surprise in his eyes.

'Right.. enough for the introductions. Alice, want me to show you upstairs?'

I turned to him on my heels and leaped to his side. 'Uhm, sure. It was nice meeting you, Edward.' Edward winked at me.

Jasper lead me upstairs up a gigantic stairway and downstairs I could hear Carlisle and Esme enter the living room again. I knew exactly what they were going to say to each other, and I knew exactly what Edward was about to tell them. I replayed the vision in my head.

_I recognized Carlisle sitting on the sofa, his arm around Esme, who looked kind of worried._

_'You think she's going to okay?' Esme asked him in a tiny voice. Still, her voice jingled just like Christmas bells in the early winter morning._

_'Yeah, she just needs some settling in.'_

_Another exceptional beauty entered the room. The boy was tall, pale, and just as stunning as his family. He had two golden eyes burning in his face and his bronze hair looked like he just came out of bed._

_'She's upstairs, with Jasper.' He noted and Carlisle eyed him curiously._

_'What's wrong?'_

_The boy hesitated for a moment, but then continued. 'It seems she has a.. gift. Do you know why she was put in that asylum?'_

_Carlisle shook his head. 'No, nobody seemed to know she even existed. There are no files on her, plus she can't remember anything herself.'_

_'Well I think I just found out.' A silence followed._

_'She can see the future.' He bluntly put it. His face was calm, but I could see the curiosity shimmering behind that mask._

_Carlisle raised his eyebrows. 'Edward, are you sure?'_

That's were the vision had ended. I guess I would find out soon enough how Edward found out. My wondering was interrupted by Jasper's hands on my back.

'And how do you like my house so far?' He asked, smiling.

'I guess it will do..' My breathing rasped a bit. I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it.' Jasper chuckled.

I sighed and smiled, too. I sure was.

**Nothing much to say really :) I just like this chapter for I got to write Edward in it. Not that Edward is anything compared to Jasper, of course. **

**I love all the feedback I'm getting, but I can't tell you guys enough, please please please, keep up the reviews people :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next couple of days I tried to get used to my new environment, which was quite hard with Jasper being so close. He would surprise me at the most random moments, popped up when I was about to leave the room, when I went to the kitchen to get a snack, or when I was just lost in thought, staring outside on of the huge glass walls.

Rosalie and Emmett would come home just a few days before school would start, and I was nervous about meeting them. Jasper had me convinced that Emmett wouldn't be a problem, but I had heard stories about Rosalie.. Stories that didn't really make me happy to be here.

Esme and Carlisle were.. godly. They provided me with everything I needed, including clothes, school books, stuff like that. Esme seemed convinced that a comfortable home would make up for a lack of introductions. Carlisle tutored me in my free time (which I had a lot) and helped me get ready for school. I devoured the books he gave me. In a matter of days I had learned most of the basic stuff for each subject.

Edward was shocked at my determination to get prepared as fast as I could, as best as I could. He seemed to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed his. He was.. different. He was mysterious, and yet predictable. He was a real gentlemen, but at the same time as annoying as a fly buzzing around your head. He seemed to be spot on to feelings, thoughts and ideas, just like Jasper had felt every single change in my mood.

Jasper was.. even more lovable than usual. When every touch of his would make me shiver, would now send triggers down my spine. Sometimes we would just lie in my room on my bed, his arms around my waist, my head on his chest. I would never hear his heartbeat, and sometimes I thought about asking him, but I would shrug it off.

His missing heartbeat wasn't the only thing abnormal, the fridge was full with food and every time I would visit it, nothing had disappeared. We didn't eat together, although Esme always cooked for me. Sometimes, Edward would make up some story about them already eat dinner, but he didn't do much of a good job with the lying. Jasper didn't talk about it, so neither would I.

My days were filled with Jasper, studying, exploring the woods around the house and talking to my new family. They had accepted me so openly, and cared already so deeply for me in such a short time, I felt as if I hadn't deserved all of this. Jasper would try to talk it out of me, but without results.

One day, I came downstairs in a short white dress, with black shorts underneath it. It looked cute on me, and I felt comfortable in it, so I made a little mental note that I would have to wear this combination more often. Jasper was staring out of the window, motionless. I softly approached him from behind, wrapped my hands around his waist and stood very close to him. He did not react however.

I held on though, thinking he might be playing with me, but after a while I grew impatient. I kept my hands around his waist, but walked around him to his front.

'Jasper?' I was worried.

I looked at his face. He was struggling to keep from grinning, and kept staring out of the window with eyes that sparkled with delight.

I poked his side, which was almost solid rock, and yelled at him. 'Jasper! That was mean!'

He finally looked at me and cupped my face, a solid grin on his face. 'Yeah, it was.. but totally worth it!' He pressed his lips to my forehead and how I wished he would move from my forehead to my lips.

Someone snorted behind us. Edward was standing on the staircase, leaning with his back against the wall. I scolded at him.

'Edward! Stop sneaking like that!'

He grinned too. 'There will be more sneaking when Emmett and Rosalie come back, they can't keep their hands of each other.' He rolled his eyes.

I snorted. It wasn't like I could keep my hands of Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes again, just like he had heard that comment in my head. He could, but I didn't think about it so he would know. I would first try to figure out what was going on with this family, and, if they were willing to tell me without me having to confront them.

Edward came to stand next to Jasper and me, staring out of the window in a similar way. I eyed them both curiously. Like statues, they watched into some unknown purpose. They were both gorgeous, their pale skin slightly lighting up in the rising sun, their golden eyes eying some unknown prey like hawks. It took them nearly 10 minutes to speak another word, and just when I was about to grow impatient, Jasper broke the silence.

'Rose and Em are about to return.' He simply said.

I was about to ask him how he knew, but then I saw a sleek, black Porsche appear in between the trees, driving towards the house and driveway. The windows of the car were hooded and showed no sign of its passengers.

Sudden nerves kicked in, freezing my muscles to the spot. Jasper eyed away from the window and examined my sudden silence.

'Alice? What's the matter?' Jasper asked, he took a step closer and brushed his hands along my exposed shoulders. Which didn't help much.

I took a deep breath, steadied myself and looked up to Jasper, meeting his eyes with mine. 'I'm fine.. I'm fine.' I repeated to myself, both to assure him and myself.

Jasper chuckled and brushed his hands again along my shoulders, and moved on to cup my face.

'Did I ever tell you that you're incredibly cute when your anxious?' He chuckled, his eyes a hidden smothering fire.

I smiled at him. God, he was so sweet. Why hadn't I met him earlier? Before I had been send to that stupid asylum, which in the end, had brought me nothing but burn marks. I silently winced at the thought of the asylum. Jasper's smile disappeared when he saw my pained face, but both of our attentions were claimed by footsteps on the staircase.

Carlisle and Esme came downstairs too, hands joined, grins on their faces and I had a strong sensation that I didn't want to know what had been going on in their bedroom. Normal couples would be flushed red, but both Carlisle and Esme were as pale as ever.

Esme smiled at me, and I rewarded her with an awkward grin, not really knowing what to do or say. Edward snorted at them and gave them a warning glance. Carlisle's smile got wider.

'Keep the details to yourself please.' Edward told him, and rolled his eyes.

I did not miss the warning glance Jasper shot at him.

Everyone got silent when there was a soft knock on the door. I took another deep breath and faced the door. I was happy when I felt Jasper's soft touch on my shoulder and waist.

Esme was the first one at the door, while Edward and Carlisle made themselves comfortable in the living room. They didn't seem to be that interested in their family's return. They acted like it happened all the time.. Which it maybe did.

There were voices in the hallway which quickly came to the living room. There was a high one, which sounded a bit grumpy, but which still sounded like blessed church bells. Esme's followed, a lower one, which oddly reminded me of a bear.

The higher voice sounded annoyed, and I could hear her dumping stuff in the hallway. Esme came back into the living room, followed by a huge, bulky guy, with short cropped black hair. He had nice features, just like the rest of his family, a permanent grin glued to his face. He was wearing faded jeans and a dark green sweater, but had his sleeves curled up to his elbows, showing hard and stringy muscles. Piercing golden eyes were surrounded by black lashes, and eyed me happily and oddly enough.. slightly competitive.

I grinned back at him and felt kind of comfortable, but I was still happy when Jasper's arms tightened around my waist. I felt odd though, like someone had turned on a switch. A sudden calmness rushed through me, and yet it felt unnatural. It gave me an uncomfortable feeling, although it was just impossible to feel uncomfortable with the calmness rushing through me.

Emmet walked towards me, then remembered the huge trunk in his hands and almost threw it aside. He offered me his hand, the grin even wider than before.

'You must be Alice!' I shook his hand, which tightened around mine, almost crushing the delicate bones of my fingers. I kept my face composed however, for I knew he was testing me in every kind of way.

'And you must be Emmett, since no one else here fits the description of a grizzly bear!'

Emmett's eyes sparkled happily, then flashed to Jasper, then to Edward. Edward shook his head, Jasper chuckled and Emmett burst into laughter.

He grabbed my hand once more, this time with both his hands, and started to shake it vigorously.

'Welcome to the family, welcome to the family!' He yelled, excited like a young dog with a new toy. I silently prayed to God and hoped sincerely that I wasn't his new toy.

A complaining voice came from the hallway, which fell silent as she entered the room. A soft gasp escaped from my lips as I saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. She was tall, blond and gorgeous. Her legs were almost endless and she towered over me. She was wearing a short skirt, showing of her flawless legs, low boots and a long sleeved shirt, which was low cut at the front. Her blond hair fell in soft curls down her back and shoulders. Her golden eyes pierced mine and she raised one eyebrow at seeing me.

'So.. you're Jasper's pet orphan.' She sneered, while she examined me. Jasper's arms tightened around me, and I knew the look of annoyance mixed with anger on his face.

I untangled myself from his grip and took a step forward, placing one hand on my hip.

'And you must be the dumb blond here in the house.' I sneered back. I examined her clothes and tried to stop the words from spilling from my mouth. I was too late.

'At least you're a blond with taste.' I was about to slap my hand in front of my mouth, regretting immediately the words I had spoken out loud, but chose for simple determination.

One perfectly styled eyebrow shot even further up. There was a short silence. I saw from the corner of my eye that both Jasper and Edward were grinning at each other, Jasper kind of proudly.

Rosalie looked around a bit, her lips moving in the search of words. 'I guess.. yours isn't that bad either..' She finally managed to get out. 'I mean.. I like that combination.' She nodded towards my simple white dress and black shorts.

I nodded back, not wanting to thank her with words, but I grinned victoriously. I had conquered the blond mountain.

The rest of that morning went by easily. Emmett was enthusiastic about me joining them for school, Rosalie showed me her closet, which was massive, and Edward kept grinning at me knowingly.

But the best part was when Jasper took me outside, our fingers intertwined, showing me the surroundings. We walked several miles, but my feet did not protest. At the end of the trail, there was a beautiful sight from the edge of a cliff, watching out over the sea, the sun still high in the sky. We sat down there, Jasper sitting behind me with his legs on either side of me, while my own legs hung over the edge of the cliff.

Jasper had asked me if I was anxious of heights, but I had just stared down the cliff in utter fascination, answering his question without words. I felt his hands around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I leaned against him, thankful for his support.

'Well that went well.. It was amazing how you got Emmett and Rosalie to settle down like that.' He muttered in my ear.

I smiled and closed my eyes. 'Yeah, it wasn't that bad as I had expected it to be..'

Jasper lips found my temple and kissed it softly. I was about to turn my head to him when he rolled over, pinning me to the ground. I was now lying on the ground with Jasper on top of me, although I didn't feel any of his weight on me.

I had expected myself to be anxious, nervous, sweaty.. but I was as comfortable as ever. I grinned at him, and I felt his passion rise. His head slowly approached mine, his eyes smothering with a fire I had seen several times in them.

I slowly lifted my head a bit, coming at him from my side. Sudden numbness took over my limbs and Jasper's head disappeared into a whirl of colors. The vision was .. pleasant, but I would rather live it than watch it.

Jasper head resolved again, and he had paused for a bit. He was getting used to my numb times.

'You okay?' He added, grinning. Our noses were almost touching.

'You bet I am.' I grinned at him, and I felt a mischievous mood take over. I welcomed it, embraced it, and grabbed Jasper's shirt and pulled him down.

Our kiss was passionate, soft, and yet so thrilling, it could set the sun on fire. His lips were cold and hard on mine, and yet they moved so gentle, it barely felt more than a feathery light touch. It was awesome.

**Oh gosh... While I was writing this, nothing much really happened in the story, so I threw a little kiss in at the end! Maybe I should just remove Alice from the story and throw myself in it, so that I can be with our little Jasper ._.**

**I want to thank AJ for helping me continue, I'm having a hard time sticking to the story. Buuuut Ill try :D**

**Lots of love, Pandra  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We walked from the cliff through the woods, back to to the huge, white house, my house, I suddenly realized. I was wobbly on my feet, my mind clouded with a pink haze. Jasper was holding my hand softly, only applying pressure when I lead us too far from the right direction. I was surprised he would let me lead. My inner compass was quite accurate at times, but now, after that kiss, I was as blind as a mouse in the belly of a cat.

At times I would look sideways at Jasper's face, and though he wouldn't answer my gaze, I did see the huge grin on his face. It made my mood ever more blissful. How did I even deserve a kiss from this gorgeous creature?

The kiss had triggered more feelings, besides feelings of doubt and pride. I was still smothering at the places his body had softly touched, and those smothering places were slowly reaching to my core. Images of him hovering over me took over my mind. My breath hissed in my throat when the images became more detailed.

Jasper chuckled softly, and suddenly I remembered how he could feel my mood accurately. I didn't flush red. I wasn't embarrassed. Let him know, I thought, and I smiled to myself, slightly mischievous. Jasper showed no other sign that he knew what I was feeling, and my mood slowly shimmered back to its blissful state.

My thoughts wandered back to my past, which was pathetically blurred. The only things I knew were from visions, and what the asylum records showed me. Suddenly I dug my heels in the ground and froze in my tracks. Jasper tugged softly on my hand, trying to pull me with him, but I kept still. My body went numb, and my muscles were clenched and at the same time fully relaxed. Jasper stopped tugging my hand and walked towards me, his eyes worried.

'Alice?'

I stared blankly at him.. no, not at him, but through him. His sloppy blond hair and warm golden eyes turned into a whirl of colors, which took solid form once more. A scene enfolded itself in front of my eyes, and I recognized it as the Cullen's living room. I.. saw myself. I was sitting on the couch, a drawing path in my hands, my fingers drawing on it with blurring speed. Only.. I wasn't me. I was pale, paler than I ever had been. The speed with which my hands moved over the paper was.. inhuman. I couldn't see my face very clearly, but the vision shifted a bit, closing up on my face. It was stunningly beautiful, if it's okay to say something like that about yourself. My breath hissed. My eyes. They were the same liquid gold Jasper's were, the same as the rest of the Cullen's, the same as Esme's, Carlisle's, Edward's, even the same as Emmett's and Rosalie's.

I kept staring at myself. Even when someone entered the room I kept staring at myself. The golden-eyed me looked up, and for a second I was startled that I might not be invisible anymore, but the other me looked up at the person that had just entered the room. I saw Edward standing in the doorway, arms crossed, casually leaning against the door post. He was having that stupid knowing grin on his face.

'Could you please control your mind when Jasper's gone? I know you miss him.' He spoke.

Golden Alice shook her head and grinned at him. 'Get out of my thoughts, radio head!'

Edward chuckled. 'Well, it's you who's throwing the thoughts at me!'

Golden Alice chuckled also, a high, ringing sound. The scene dissolved and made place for the green shadows of the forest. I was surprised. I wasn't standing up like I was before the vision, but I was lying down, my hear resting on some kind of stone.

I sat upright and looked around, startled. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, softly pulling me backwards. I was dazed, blank and just obeyed the hands that pulled me back. I looked upwards, and saw Jasper's long blond hair frame his face. He had pulled my head back, so that I was lying down again, and suddenly I realized that it wasn't a rock underneath my head, it was Jasper's lap.

'You keep scaring me with your little black outs.' Jasper said, while he softly caressed my face.

I laughed. 'You're going to have to get used to it.'

We just lay there then, for hours it seemed, and I didn't want it to end. Jasper was leaning against a tree with his head, eyes closed, his fingers slowly caressing my cheekbones and shoulders. He looked so peaceful. It shot through my mind that maybe this was the first time he was peaceful in a long, long time.

At one point I became restless. The vision I had had was confirming all my suspicions. For one thing, Edward was a mind reader. I had suspected him to be, but I wasn't sure until now. Well.. Define sure. Let's just say that I trusted my visions enough to be sure of everything. And for a second thing.. I was going to be really one of them. The golden eyes, the stunning beauty, unmatched reflexes. I was going to be one of the Cullen's.

I grew so restless I pulled away from Jasper's caressing hands and rose from my seat. I turned to him, put one hand on my hip and stuck out my hand to him.

'Ready to go?'

Jasper smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. He took my hand and let himself be pulled up, and lay his hand around my waist.

'Of course.' he muttered.

We continued our walk silently, but soon the big house came into view. The vision of the golden eyed me sitting on the couch of that very house came back.

Rosalie's car was in front of the house, and so was Carlisle's. I guess the whole family was waiting for us.

We walked up the front door and Jasper opened it softly, almost silently. I was still amazed how silently and swiftly the entire family could move around the house.

Esme proved that point again by suddenly popping up out of nowhere when we entered the hallway. Jasper didn't take his arm from my waist.

'There you guys are! Alice? Are you hungry? I cooked some chicken for you if you want..'

I held up both my hands in surrender. 'That's okay, Esme. I'm fine.'

I saw Carlisle sitting in the living room, staring at the TV. Soft noises coming from upstairs indicated Emmett and Rosalie were having some fun. There was no sign of Edward however.

'Ehm, Jasper? You know where Edward is? I need to speak to him.'

Jasper shook his head. 'I'm not sure where he went. He likes to hike the forests these days, maybe he's out climbing some mountain.' He shrugged a bit.

'You want to go upstairs?' he added.

I wanted to look at Esme, but she had already disappeared again.

'I ehh, I think I'll just go take a shower. I feel.. weird.'

I did feel weird. It was as if the whole world was spinning, every way. I suddenly recognized the feeling. I quickly went upstairs, leaving Jasper in the hallway, and went to the large bathroom. I locked the door, I couldn't use a Jasper or Emmett barging in on me, and undressed. I looked in the mirror, pulled a bit at my spiky black hair and grunted. What was I doing here?

I steadied myself. I was here to gather my thoughts.

First up, Edward was a mind reader. He probably knew every one of my visions I had had from the beginning. And there was the feeling I had just had in the hallway. That numb feeling, indicating the beginning of a vision was now slowly spreading across my remaining limbs.

Another vision? So soon?

My face in the mirror made place for an other face. A face that was all to familiar. My breathing deepened, my heart rate sped and I shivered uncontrollably.

It was the face of an old man, but one so stunningly beautiful. His hair was gray, but shiny. A pair of glasses shimmered on his nose and as he slowly got closer I saw two crimson eyes shine behind them. The guy smirked devilish, his red eyes glowing with evil joy. The man got even closer and head seemed to grow with each passing second.

The man with the crimson eyes opened his mouth and snarled loudly at me. I felt his cold invisible hands hold my neck. He opened his mouth again and showed me his smile. I tried to scream. The gold hands on my neck braced me for something. Then he yanked aside my head and sank his teeth into my throat.

I screamed, or at least tried, for no sound was coming out of my mouth.

The face disappeared, though the crimson eyes still held my mind in their grip, and I was brought back to the bathroom. Slowly the crimson eyes too, dissolved into the mirror.

I was looking at myself again, my breathing heaving, my eyes wide and shocked.

Why did they do that? Why did the visions come so quickly after one another, why so more often? I sighed to steady my breathing.

I quickly went into the shower, and opened the hot water stream. The water calmed my nerves and I rethought the visions of today. The first one today had convinced me even more of Edwards gift, the gift to read minds. The second one.. of the face.. The crimson eyes weren't something I had made up, neither was the man biting my shoulder and throat.

He was.. drinking my blood?

A snarl reappeared in my head. The image of Emmett hunting a huge bear. I had had that vision when I was still back at the hospital. I remembered his hands spread out like claws, his hands covered in blood. I remembered him crouch and leap at the bear, mouth in a snarl, hands ready to cut.

The Cullens were inhumanly beautiful, all of them, the golden eyes, the unmatched reflexes, the hearing, the suddenly appearing out of thin air. The crimson eyes guy had been beautiful too, terrifying, but beautiful. He was in ways similar to the Cullen's.. or were they similar to him?

Words shot through my mind while the warm water softened my senses.

_Bloodsuckers.. Demons.. Devils.. Leeches.. Bloodlust.._

_Vampire.._

Jasper.. With fangs._  
_

To my surprise I wasn't scared, not as I was of the crimson eyed man. It was just.. a solution to a mystery. The thought crossed my mind that Carlisle might just have taken me into his home to be their personal dinner.. But it didn't fit. Carlisle was too nice, too compassionate, and it wasn't fake. Neither were one of the other family members. They were all as real as could be, no secret layered personalities. I shook my head at the thought of Jasper being fake.

I slowly turned down the stream of water and got out of the shower. So they didn't eat.. but drank.

Human blood?

Or something else? There had to be something else.

Emmett and the bear popped up.

Could it be? Animal blood?

Well that did explain a lot. Probably the golden eyes too. Explained why Rosalie and Emmett were together thought they were part of the same family. They probably got together when one of them joined the family. Explained also that it was possible for me and Jasper to be together.

I slowly started to dry myself with some of Esme's fluffy white towels. Downstairs I heard the front door open and close, and Edwards voice that greeted his family. I heard him fell silent. I smiled smugly. I had figured this out, all by myself. I quickly dressed myself in a huge red hoody I had borrowed from Jasper, and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. I dried my wet hair a bit, but then changed my mind and left the bathroom. I went straight to Edwards room, which was on the end of the hallway. I did not bother to knock.

Edward was standing on the other side of the room, staring out of the window.

'You're one clever little pixie aren't you?' He snorted.

I crossed my arms and smiled too. 'Well I've gotten a little help.'

'Oh, even without your visions you would have found out eventually.' Edward replied.

I laughed out loud. 'Maybe..' I noticed there wasn't a bed in his room. There was one in Jaspers. Must be to make me more comfortable.

Edward turned around to face me, a huge grin on his face. I sat down on one of the large and comfortable chairs that Edward had placed in his room. I pulled up my legs and pulled them underneath me. My grin widened as my eyes met Edward's.

'Let's talk.'

**Awesome chapter :D. I might edit a bit later, because i've written this chapter in like a few days without revising the chapter I had already written. I just continued down it, so maybe the part dont flow into each other like I want them to be. **

**Alicee knooows, Alice knoows, she's gonna join them, she's gonna join them! n_n**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
